There After
by ZelinkFaith
Summary: It has been six months after Ganondorf's defeat. Link has been told by a very strange man that his father is alive. Link has to set off, while trying to protect the most important thing in the world to him, Zelda. Could the strange man who told Link the news be his father? This is my first story! Enjoy! Zelda/Link. Ocarina of time belongs to Nintendo. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

The noisy market, the horses grunts, the busy castle… Why did every day have to be the same now? Everything had been so normal ever since Ganondorf's defeat. I still remember that day like no tomorrow. _I'm using my power to hold the Evil King. Link! Use your sword and deliver the final blow! _One of the moments where I had witnessed Link so ruthless. I have accepted the fact that Link and I are in both different worlds, class-wise at least. Even though he is the hero of time, and he saved Hyrule, the royal court still sees him as a peasant. Snobby politicians, with their suitors and impeccable rules.

So, I have accepted that fact so, but, why did everything have to be so, quiet? Boring would be over-rated, but I had sensed a sort of emptiness within my soul. Link had been the only one to make the days more exciting. Unfortunately Link had set off on a small quest, he mentioned was very personal, and I had missed his company ever since. It had been two weeks since his departure. I would have my father bother me from time to time, more than before actually. I had dreamed of Link the past couple of nights, him always turning around to leave with that sly grin on his face. His face… -Wait! Link is just my friend and that's exactly how he sees me I'm sure. It's not like I miss him like that. I just… really care about him… I dropped my quill and thought that should conclude my diary for the day. The stars were out, beautifully spread across the night sky like a big blanket.

A knock on the door broke my thoughts into pieces. "Yes? Who's presence?" Not another sound. I put my diary down and rose up to open the door. No one.

Another knock. I got up to check to see who it was, no one again.

As soon as I was going to sit back down, another knock. I couldn't believe people's boredom sometimes. "I mean is it really that boring, you have to act so childish- as I opened the door, my eyes caught onto a young, handsome, hylian with piercing blue eyes, right into my very soul. "L-Link. I must apologize. I didn't realize-

"That it was me?" The young hylian covered a quick yawn and spoke again. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, princess. It is night time. I had to knock, but every time I did, someone came walking around the corner. You know I don't have good terms with the royal court so I hid. Just in case."

Link's attention turned to me as he stared into my soul… very seriously. My heart was racing. What could he want to say next? The way he's looking at me…

"Then again, I would also have to apologize seeing you nearly half naked in your night gown," he gave a smirk and turned away to give me privacy.

"Oh!" I gave a loud gasp and squeak. "I'm so sorry!" I blushed violently as I grabbed another dress to put on. Slipping off my night gown and having a lush, nude-colored dress hug my body was making me nervous, even though I dressed behind the dressing screen. "Sorry Link, almost done."

"Mhmm. It's what you women always say," Link mumbled. As I came out, Link looked down to hide a blush. The dress was a usual, common dress for walking around the castle, but it was also very tight and showed many curves.

"Anyway princess," Link straightened up and crossed his arms with his back leaned against the wall. "That _personal quest_ I set off on… I wanted to discuss that with you, and you only."

I sat down on my bed, frowning a little bit. "Link you may sit. You don't have to waste the energy to stand up and tell me."

It was quiet. Link closed his eyes and concentrated very carefully on what he was going to say. I waited with respect and patience. "It's alright. I have little to say about it. Then again I have little to say all the time."

Link stood there for a few more seconds, his cape had an upper clothing that would cover his mouth for the sands of the desert. Link had lowered it down to look like a scarf.

"Princess Zelda- he started out.

"Zelda, Link." I shot back softly.

"Well, I don't think I could get used to that especially with the royal court almost at every corner. I've always called you 'princess.' Anyway, it's something that is very significant and personal to me. Of course I would trust you enough to tell you." He sighed, wearily.

"I'm glad you trust me." I felt a little bit closer to Link now. It must be really important. I laid down a little bit, leaning on my bed.

"…It's my father." Link looked at me gave a deep breath.

"But Link, you told me your parents were-

"Dead. Yes I know. Someone came by the day before my departure, saying he could be alive. When I heard he was in another town beyond the desert, I had to check and make sure myself. That's why I left so hastily. I'm sorry." Link fiddled with the hidden necklace beneath his tunic.

_I never knew he had a necklace. _"So, did you find him?" I asked eagerly.

"…No. I know I heard he had been killed in the war, and I'm sure the Great Deku Tree would never lie about my mother bringing me to the Kokiri Forest seconds before she died." Link gave a sad, weak smile, looking at the necklace.

"You told me your father was also the one who told your mother to head to forest for safety. I'm sure he would've checked, especially if he was alive…"

There was a strong silence that filled the room. Link's tone started to change.

"You know. I know it's crazy, but… I ever wondered if my father had any kind of love for me, or if he only created me to follow after himself." I sighed and looked at Link with the same sorrow.

"Link, I'm sure he did love you. No one can leave their child like that, especially after seventeen years and their mother just died. Maybe the person you heard it from was wrong, because, that's, why that's just completely-

"Heartless…" His bangs covered his eyes as he looked down. "That's why I'm hoping to find him dead… I didn't see his name carved into one of the grave stones in Kakariko, I better find it carved somewhere else…" Link's tone became bitter. Anger filled his body.

"Link…" I put my hand to my heart and looked down and away.

"Sorry. Goodnight princess."

He fixed his things and started to get ready to leave. "Link wait!" I exclaimed.

I ran up to him and hugged him ever so tightly, pushing my breasts against his chest. He slowly wrapped his hands around my tiny body. I could smell his natural scent; smoke from smithing, lush green from the forest, and the used iron from battle.

"I haven't seen you in two weeks, are you mad? I at least deserve a hug from my restless hero." I looked up at him and he sadly smiled down upon me. Those handsome, piercing, deep blue eyes…

"Yes, but now you should get some sleep." He looked at me, concerned.

"See me tomorrow in the courtyard. We can talk more then." I whispered.

"I'll be there before you." He gave a small smirk and gently let me go.

"Sure you will." I said back playfully.

"Goodnight princess." He lowered his voice.

"Zelda," I snapped back quietly. "Just Zelda."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey out there. It's too early in the morning and I don't have work, so I am now going to write my second chapter! :D Again this is my first story ever, so constructive criticism would be much more appreciated than negative comments! Thanks ^^ P.S. My kitty cat keeps trying to bother me while typing -.- **

**Chapter Two **

The first ray of sunlight had shined through my curtain, trying to break it's way in. I rolled over and moaned. My father had been sending maids up because he said it was urgent news he had to inform me about. They were like an alarm, telling me to wake up. I'd say, 'Yes, of course. Be right down,' and hit my head like a rock on my pillow again, and again, and again. The third time I was forced to get up. I groaned and dressed and made my way downstairs. 'What the goddesses could father want to tell me this early?' I thought. As soon as I made my way down, and almost reached the main hall, I stopped, nearly frozen to death. 'No…'

"Ah, Zelda! There you are! I want you to meet our guest Prince Daren! He's journeyed far from beyond the desert to seek your presence. I think we should sit down and have breakfast and get acquainted. What do you think, my dear?" A lovely smile shot up on my father's face.

"Actually father, I was going to meet up with Link in the courtyard. We had plans and matters to discuss. I must refuse, for I am not so hungry in the mornings, especially this early." I was shaking a little, hoping my father would understand.

"Ash, I see. Prince Daren, you'll have to excuse my daughter for the early meal. Link is one of my finest knights and he has been Zelda's dearest friend since they were very young. May I add, he has also saved my kingdom, my daughter's life and Hyrule more than thrice. I have much respect for that young man. It must be very important, yes?" I was very happy my father had chosen Link over some prince from beyond the desert.

I felt bad that he traveled all this way, but, I'm not too fond of many princes or suitors, especially the ones at the ball. They would try and ask me to dance, and I couldn't refuse. That's the worst part.

"Link is his name?" the prince asked suspiciously. "And a fine knight, you say? I shall have to see that for myself and challenge him sometime."

"Why not today?" A voice boomed from the corner of the room. Link leaned against the wall. His tunic was dark blue today and he still had his cape.

"Oh Link! What a pleasant surprise! This is Prince Daren and he traveled far beyond the desert to seek Zelda's presence. He's very skilled with the fine art of swords and fighting from another town. Maybe perhaps in the courtyard, you two shall challenge? I will invite many guests and knights. I expect to see you both in the afternoon, not too late, yes?" My father said, eagerly and began to leave the room.

Link walked up to me as the prince did and stood very close to me. Both bowed and said in unison, "Yes, your highness." The prince started to get a little closer.

"I hear you two have been close friends since you very young," the prince said with a sly grin.

"We have." Link responded quickly while standing closer. "I wouldn't let anything harm her." Link kept the strongest, most serious, and fixated glare I have ever seen on the prince. He never looked at me once.

"I'm sure you wouldn't, why some maiden as gorgeous and absolutely beautiful as Zelda… You shouldn't leave her alone." The prince gave a smirk to me as I smiled back a little nervously.

"I won't. I'm her sworn protector, and I don't plan to have someone else be." Link's glare became stronger.

"Well, Zelda-"

"That's _Princess_, Zelda." Link shot back quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Link. It's just the princess and I are in both worlds, class-wise. And I'm sure because you're a peasant and not of royal blood, even though you are the hero, you're used to calling her that."

Link's blood began to boil. "Actually, not only is her father comfortable with it, the princess also prefers I call her by her first name because she completely trusts and respects me, so you can get used to calling her 'princess.' Thank you… _Daren_."

The prince grunted and glared steadily into Link's eyes. "Why you…" he muttered angrily under his breath. His attention soon turned toward me.

"Anyway, princess. It has been such a pleasant morning, just to see your radiant beauty fill the whole room. I'm sure it'll fill the courtyard better with the sunlight to aid your loveliness." The prince started to walk away…

"…Link?" I looked up and stammered a little.

"Yes, Zelda?" He used a very quiet tone.

"Do you really mean that," I asked, my heart flying in the clouds. "that you're my sworn protector and you won't let anyone else be?"

Link looked right into my eyes. "Yes. I do, I put my honor and life toward it."

I hugged him and he hugged me tightly back. I started to giggle a little bit.

"What?" He had the cutest, confused face I'd ever seen.

"You called me Zelda…" I said looking at him with content.

Link gave a huge smile. "Just when royalty is not around, alright?"

"But Prince Daren is-"

"Uh huh. Oh yeah."

I giggled even harder as Link started to escort me to the garden, where we'd discuss about matters then. I didn't realize we were being watched from upstairs…

_In the early afternoon_

Link decided to grab us something to eat first in the market. Walking so close to him felt so right and secure. He bought some apples, sweet bread, milk, roasted chicken with herbs, and potatoes for later. Being the princess, I could've paid for it myself, but of course Link never lets me. The market was much more beautiful, with Link around…

"Alright Link, anything else?" the farmer asked with a booming voice.

"No, that should do it, unless Zelda steals food from my plate again." He gave me a smirk as the farmer laughed.

"Hey, good afternoon princess! Shouldn't be talking like that to her Link, or else she'll have you locked up in the dungeon!" I looked up and gave a playful smile.

"Hey there. And yes, Link. Let's not tell everyone about my random cravings or I will have you thrown in."

Link hid and whispered in my ear, over my shoulder. "I'd like to see you try." He had a big grin on his face.

For some reason that gave me shivers. I snapped out of it as the farmer bid us goodbye.

"Well, have fun you two! And you be careful with her Link! It gets worse when you finally marry her!" the farmer teased.

Link had a deep blush as well as myself that both of us tried to hide.

"So, shall we have a seat near the garden's base?" Link said breaking the silence. It was located on the side of the courtyard.

"Y-yes." We walked over to the castle and finally made our way to the little spot where Link had first snuck in to meet me as a child. It looked a little bit different as there was more room from before and that gave us an advantage to eat. Link and I both sat down on the stone bench.

"Don't even say it…" Link said playfully.

"Oh Link! You remember this little stream you crawled through just to meet me!" I giggled.

Link groaned as I happily smiled. We began to eat as I tried a piece of Link's chicken.

"Uh huh. And you said to buy a lot. I see why." Link grinned.

"I can't help it! I'm a woman Link-

"And I'm a man." He said back playfully taking a big bite of his chicken.

"It's just I have so many cravings and then when you get us food, my meal is what I'm craving, but then yours always looks so good and interesting sometimes too." I gave him an innocent look and stole another piece of his chicken.

"Mhmm, he said chewing his food. "And this is why men are never to understand women."

"Don't be so mean! You care about me don't you?!"I whined. It was so nice to play around with Link. It gave me more than a breather from the castle.

"Of course I care about you. More than anything in the world." He stared right into my soul.

I had goosebumps. I looked away, my heart racing.

"But that doesn't mean I have to care about your cravings when you always try to steal my food." Link smirked and then continued.

"However, it is nice to see you eat something more nutritious than apples or mixed greens for once. You need to eat. You barely do." He smiled and started to eat the sweet bread.

"Mmm. I'm just not that hungry sometimes."

"You're always hungry when you're with me." Link added.

"Well that's because… I'm happy spending time with you. I would never want to spend time with someone else and… when I'm happy I eat." I smiled and looked up at him, finishing my bread and drinking my milk as well.

"…I'm really glad to hear that. I should be around you more often when you eat then." He teased.

His necklace… That's what dangled quietly from time to time, but you had to be close enough to hear it. A breeze flew by as I brushed a strand of hair out of my face. We both finished eating.

"Hey Link?" The necklace is none of my business but…

"Yeah?

"I'm sorry to ask. You don't have to answer. It's just, I didn't know you had a necklace 'til the other night."

We began to gather our things to leave and started walking around the garden.

Link held it beneath his tunic. "Oh. This?" He pulled out a beautiful silver and sapphire, moonstone necklace. "This was my mother's. She wrapped it tight and laid it next to my blanket when the Deku Tree had taken me in. Before she died, pretty much…" Link stared at the necklace.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Link. I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's fine. You're my closest friend, remember? And I made it very clear that I trust you. I've never shown this necklace to anyone. Not even my best friend, Saria."

"Oh, I see, so-

"Ah, Princess Zelda. Sir Link. Terribly sorry for interrupting, but it is almost time for your challenge with Prince Darin in the courtyard. They would like to see you shortly." A guard boldly told us.

"Thank you. We will be there shortly then." I said eager, excited, and scared.

"Yes, well that is all princess. Oh and Sir Link, might I say good luck in your quarrel!"

"Thank you, sir." Link said kindly as the guard left. He looked down at me and spoke. "I don't know Zelda. I was hoping I could've talked to you about that prince, but I got a little caught up."

"What about him Link?" I asked curiously.

"Something isn't right about him… And didn't your father say he traveled from beyond the desert?" Link concentrated.

"Yes, why, he did."

"I took that journey and it is quite far, but there is only one town, beyond the desert you can reach before you hit the outer skirts. The town I searched for my father in."

I looked up shocked, as we walked toward the courtyard. Link continued.

"…Termina."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, so I wasn't going to say it before so I wouldn't spoil it, but yes this story takes place after Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask. Link returned to Hyrule. Yada yadda yada… My kitty cat really doesn't want me typing. xD **

**Chapter Three **

It was still very bright out. The time had come for Link to face Daren in the courtyard. And I guess my father wasn't kidding when he said he was going to invite a lot of guests. A couple of Link's girl fans were here too. _Great. _I was standing next to Link until someone motioned for him to get on the stage.

"Link, good luck!" I shouted a little bit as the guard guided him.

"Yes Link! Oh good luck!" A few girls shouted from behind me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Link. He gave me one last serious look. I did the same.

The courtyard had been set up and as soon as I saw my father standing next to a tall woman, I walked over hastily.

"Your highness, it sure has been a while. I haven't had any moments to catch you, not even in your chambers." The woman put her hand to her chin. "And now I see why. Link has returned, as I suspected."

My father laughed as I smiled. "Yes and I'm so happy he's back, Impa."

"Well, now it is my turn to go on a little vacation. I'll be heading off now." Impa stated.

Impa had watched over me during Link's two week quest. My father had ranked her second as my protector and I'm sure wherever she's headed is a vacation. She took double tasks as protecting me and my father when Link was gone, although my father claimed he didn't need the extra hand.

"Thank you Impa. Oh, Impa may I ask where you're headed?" Impa stopped real quick and gave me one last brief respond.

"Just beyond the desert, your grace." Without another word, she took off.

'Oh. Okay.' I thought to myself. 'Why has the place beyond the desert become so common to visit now?' I sat down next to my father as he spoke.

"You know Zelda, it seems the place beyond the desert is quite famous now hm?" My father stated curiously.

"Yes father. Quite." The match between Link and Daren was about to begin.

"Oh and my dear, I wanted to talk to you about Prince Daren." My father spoke in a more serious and lowered tone.

"I know you hate the law of the royal court, that you have to marry royalty," he started out. "But perhaps, you could give Prince Daren a chance. He has been the most recent prince to visit from all the others you shunned away."

"And clearly the brightest not to set me off on him." I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm also getting of age my dear. I just want you to marry someone of royalty, but also, someone you can be happy with." I looked down at my father.

"Father isn't it obvious enough that I hate suitors, or princes, or anyone that tries to forcibly claim my heart for their own, just because they want to be the King of Hyrule, or be drenched in more riches?"

"Yes my dear, but maybe things will change if you give him a chance." I looked down, frowning.

My father and I had this conversation multiple times. I was glad my father was somewhat reasonable, and not just some angry, old man. I respected his wishes, but it had been true. I never wanted to marry royalty because every prince or suitor my father sent acted completely immature or too much full of themselves. And most importantly, none, none of them… could compare to Link… Link, so serious and quiet most times, but ever since he'd been my sworn protector, we grew closer together and the more he talked. His childish, playful side of teasing me all the time also came into character as well. He opened up more to me, and I respect him so much for trusting me so. Link, Link… his name. I couldn't stop hearing it… Link…

"Link! Are you ready, sir?!" A guard's voice interrupted my day dream.

"That I am." His eyes stared cold into Daren's.

"Prince Darin?! Ready sir?!"And Daren the same.

"Have been…" Daren said in a low voice.

"Oh Zelda! It's starting!" My father exclaimed. "May the best man win!" My father shouted.

"May the best man win…" Link and Daren said in unison, quietly.

"BEGIN!"

The fight started off as I tried to watch Link the most. Daren pulled out his sword right away, but… why was Link just standing there? He looked down with his cape covering his mouth and nose a little bit, his bangs covering his eyes. Daren was a little confused as well, but decided to charge in after him anyway.

"_Hyohhh!"_ Daren swung right for Link's head. Link did not even have his shield equipped, this began to worry me. What was he doing?! Daren swung at him and it was as if Link disappeared. He rolled off to the side without anyone nearly seeing him and raised his hand as if predicted an attack. Daren swung his sword at Link's face and I gasped. Then I heard a cling.

"What?!" Daren exclaimed.

The iron on Link's gaunlets! I forgot they were there! Link blocked with his gaunlets. It was hard to predict Link's every move. He was all over the place, as if he mastered the ancient Sheikah techniques. I shouldn't underestimate Daren though as he was pretty swift himself, hitting Link's gaunlets any time he could. Link kept blocking, but why wouldn't he pull out his sword yet? He flipped backwards as Daren went to swing at him again. This time Link lifted his arm back to charge a powerful punch. He deflected Daren's swing, pushing Daren back.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you, Link. For a peasant, you have quite some skill."

Daren was caught off guard as Link flipped to the side, blocked Daren's attack and punched him really hard in the face, he fell back a little.

"That's called don't talk when you're getting your ass beat." Link muttered to Daren.

Daren got back up quickly and pulled out two Scimitar Swords from what it seemed like he only had one.

"And that's called cheating." Link said under his breath. 'No matter. It just reminds me of when I used to fight the Gerudo women. Not too proud about that though.' He thought to himself.

"Now I won't miss, Hero!" Daren was faster with his scimitars.

I looked up and gave a concerned look.

"Father, isn't that cheating? He has two swords, and they look curved, none like I'd ever seen before."

"Oh Zelda, sometimes men use two swords as an art of fighting. The Scimitar is a cultural weapon from the people that dwell in the desert. And it is an absolutely lovely sight. I haven't seen one in ten years. You worry about Link so much, my dear. Did you not forget he's the chosen one?" My father kept watching very intrigued.

"Yes father, but…" Of course I wasn't going to tell my father how I truly felt and cared so much for Link. Not now, anyways. Maybe some other time when I'm not watching Link fight another man almost to the death.

"Hyahh! Hutt!" Link got held down as Daren held one of his gaunlets to the ground with the curved sword and used his other sword to swipe at his head. I though his hand was going to get chopped off. Link inched back in time only to receive a small cut. Daren had looked worst then Link, but he was still a tough opponent. Link instantly escaped as he kicked Daren's sword and did a side flip.

"Ahh! Ohuhh!" Daren gained all his strength and tried to chop Link's head off. With both swords, Daren swung inwards trying to sandwich Link's head. Link held both iron gaunlets to the sides of head to prevent his head from getting chopped off by two large scimitars. He sweated and so did Daren, the lust in his eyes, wanting to kill Link every chance he got. The two struggled as it was now a matter of strength.

"Ehh. Ehughhh!" Link could feel the blade getting closer, but his muscles kept fighting. Daren stepped on Link's foot to get better access. Link struggled as he kicked Daren's foot off his and moved back a little in order to perform a technique I had never seen.

"I'll get you Hero!" As that being the last thing Daren said, Link ran up towards Daren's body as if trying to do a back flip on a wall and kicked Daren with much force and power under the chin to send him flying. A knocked out Daren and a victorious Link had been confirmed. Cheers and annoying screams from other women could be heard. Two guards took Daren to take him into the castle for better care.

"I was waiting for that move, Link! Now I'll take my leave." Impa shouted from atop one of the castle roofs.

I ran over with relief to my victor and congratulated him. I laughed a little over-joyed.

"Link that was amazing! You didn't even pull out your sword! Why didn't you pull out your sword?! I was worried about you!" I said angrily, looking up at him. He gave me a subtle smile and smiled in relief that he'd won. He came closer to me as my heart raced out of my chest. Link breathed a little bit hard.

"As you can see, Zelda. I didn't have to. I was analyzing his moves at first, but then they became familiar. He's not an easy opponent, and as Impa gave away my secret, yes those moves are related to the ancient Sheikah ways." He smirked as my father walked up.

"Excellent Link, excellent! You didn't even pull out your sword my boy!"

"Thank you, your highness." Link bowed a little. The sun seemed to be setting a little.

"That was absolutely splendid! Thank you for your performance!" The King exclaimed. "Why, Amelia," he called out to one of his maids.

"Yes, your majesty?" she said kindly.

"Have a meal prepared for both my daughter and Link for supper, will you do so kindly?"

"Yes sire, right away. Congratulations Sir Link." The maid began to walk off.

"Thank you." Link sighed as I looked a few scratches when the main one was on his cheek.

"My dear, don't just sit there! Don't you see Link is injured! Tend to his wounds and care for your best friend!"

"Y-yes of course father." My father left as Link I were headed towards the other way. It was quiet on the way there.

**A/N: My kitty is finally gone. ^^ The next chapter will reveal many secrets and stuffs. So I hope you guys keep reading and enjoy! I'm actually going to work tomorrow and am going to be out for two days to see my bf. Sorry! I might write another chapter for tonight, but for now, see you guys! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Link and I exchanged glances from time to time as we walked inside the castle. It was getting a little bit colder now that winter was coming. I tried not to look at him, when what mostly ripped, was his clothes. Scratches hid underneath them. The main one I focused on was his cheek. It was deeper than all the other ones. We went to a room on the west wing of the castle, since the royal court was still obnoxious about Link coming up to my chambers, or he needed permission to be in the upper dorms. He had snuck in a couple of summer nights ago, mainly to talk and we'd always see each other the next day. The door shut gently behind the both of us.

"Mhmmm," I cleared my throat. "so, let's take a look, shall we?" I had Link sit down wherever he wished.

He chose to sit on the window sill and took his shirt half way off, so that I could see his whole arm, and little of his chest. I blushed and almost drooled… 'Oh goddesses…' I could see every detail of muscle in his strong, tanned arm. His upper chest was quite the sight as well. Looking at the ointments and the water basin, I picked up the cloth from the basin first and started wiping his wounds, very gently.

"You know, you don't have to Zelda-"

"But I want to Link. I was so scared today because you didn't use your sword! Why didn't you use it?!" I asked in an angry tone as a tear gently rolled down my cheek. I tried to hide it.

"You really want to know why I didn't equip my sword?" Link looked down at his wounds.

"Yes! Did you not see those scimitars?! The way they looked had death written all over them!"

Link breathed calmly. "I didn't use my sword, not only because I wanted to increase my Sheikah techniques… I didn't use my sword, for you."

"For me? I-I'm afraid I don't quite understand." I said wiping a wound on his chest with more water.

Link looked up at me. "Zelda, I thought about the most horrible situation. If there ever was a time I actually didn't have my sword," He then looked at the ground. "how else would I be able to protect you, my shield? …I'd need more than that. That's why I asked Impa to teach me more Sheikah techniques. So, even if I didn't have a sword, I could still protect you somehow."

"Link, you do too much you know that…?" I said quietly.

Link gave a weak smile and continued. "And the fighting style of the Sheikah. It's not just about using my fists to fight, it's using my knees, elbows, and feet too. I'd use everything and all I have to protect you." I looked up at him to wipe the final wound on his cheek… I got closer and started using the ointment. I could feel his warm breath my chest. Link held my hands motioning for me to stop. The wound on his cheek was dry, but I gently put my hand on it and looked at him. We were way too close…

"L-Link…" I whispered. I looked deep into his eyes. As soon as I was to get a little bit closer, a knock on the door startled both of us. I didn't realize time was passing by so fast that it was time for our dinner.

"Princess!" A maid called in. "The meal has been prepared for you and Sir Link!" It was that new maid, from earlier, Amelia.

I gathered my thoughts, turned to the door, and replied. "Oh, yes, thank you very much! We'll be right out!"

"Your father has set a private table by the balcony milady! He remembered you two didn't get much time to have privacy for the matters you were to discuss! Your father has gone to his chambers; he also claimed he was very tired for the day! If you need anything else, please let me know your grace!" The sound of footsteps became faint.

"Link-

I turned around to find Link already dressed. I jumped and gasped a little bit due to the sudden change. His tunic was now dark green.

"Sorry Zelda, Sheikah ways." He grinned as he sat up.

"Mhmm. Sheikah ways." I grumbled as he escorted me near the balcony.

"Hey, if you want to blame someone, blame Impa. She taught me well, but in time, I surpassed her. That's all that mattered." Link gave a chuckle under his breath. "She even said to me one time, 'If you're not faster than me, you might as well drop dead.' I should've listened. We went to train in death mountain one time because I told her I was ready, and one of the Giant Gorons made a huge rockslide. Impa was already at the finish line to safety and I was only half way there, dangling my sword and shield like an idiot. Barely made it past the rockslide."

I giggled, "Oh Link," as I held my stomach. "You're so silly." My giggles became a bit louder.

"No, I'm serious, I could've died! How could you!" Link chuckled and teased.

As we made our way passed the main hall and up the stairs, a guard informed us that Prince Daren was still unconscious as he claimed he recently brought food up to his chambers.

"Hope I didn't kill him." He said with a soft voice.

"Link!" I looked at him right away.

"What? I said I hope that I _didn't _kill him." Link said with a small smirk on his face. I giggled once more.

We made it up the stairs where dinner was waiting. Still indoors beside the giant stain glass window where you could see the fountain and half of the balcony view. The sun barely peaked over the horizon; it was beautiful. Link pulled my chair with one arm for me to sit.

"Link, you don't need to do that." I giggled as he sat in his own chair. He began to eat the beef pot roast slowly. His playful smirk disappeared. He started to remember his father and began to speak of which he truly tried to tell me.

"I really need to make sure he's still alive Zelda. Even though it might not be a very nice father-son reunion, I have to check if he's still out there." Link looked at me as I ate slowly as well. "It's funny because I have a feeling inside that my father is gone, but, I don't know. It's possible he could still be alive I suppose."

"Well, I hope you find out sooner or later." I stated, giving him a sad look.

"Yeah, me too." He replied. Link was lost deep in thought. He remembered the fight with Daren earlier that day. The look in Daren's eyes, the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. 'He wasn't having a true quarrel. This man was so eager to chop off my head. He wanted to kill me as if he had some sort of grudge…' Link thought to himself quietly.

"Link? Link, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. He nodded his head.

"Yes Zelda. I'm fine, I was just thinking about earlier, my challenge with Daren." He claimed as we both sat up and finished dinner.

We left out of the castle and made our way towards the garden. It was my favorite spot. I was hoping it was Link's too. It was so beautiful at night. The sound of the calm water soothed my soul. My hair danced heartily through the breeze. As I said, before it was getting a little cold. Link handed me his cape as I looked down and gave him a lovely smile. I held it so close to my chest and hugged it around my shoulders. _Goddesses that smells good. Link's scent… _

"Thank you." I looked up at the stars as Link sat beside me. He nodded as a 'Your Welcome' and sighed.

"About Daren, Zelda…" Link spoke quietly.

"Oh, yes, you wanted to tell me about him as well." I clutched on tighter to his cape.

"When I told you something wasn't right about him, or that I had suspicions, I was going to say… Earlier today, he never mentioned where he hailed from… And don't some princes have what you wear on your head Zelda? I forgot, what's it called?"

"A tiara?" I asked.

"Yeah, that thing, or a small crown for them or something. Any other form of royalty I saw was his clothing… but I don't know. I could just be paranoid, but I'll still keep my guard up, of course." Link sighed wearily as he sat down and leaned his back against the wall. 'The chest plate as well… Princes nearby or far away usually have a small crest attached to their chest plate to represent their kingdom…' Link thought again.

"Now, that you mention it, he never did state where he hailed from. We could always ask tomorrow." I said wearily.

I clutched tighter onto Link's cape as a strong breeze passed by. I began to slip.

"Ahh!" I let out a small shriek, thinking I was going to hit the stone cold floor. Instead bold, strong arms were wrapped around me. I felt warm breath against my cheek.

"Don't worry Zelda, I got you." Link's strong voice spoke into my ear as I lay in his chest. It got much colder but as Link held me, it only got warmer from there. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him tighter.

"Link…" I said in a sleepy voice, followed by a yawn.

"Yes Zelda?" he replied.

"I don't ever want to lose you. You're the greatest friend I've ever had and, even when you're far away… You're always there for me. I love… the fact that we can always stay friends no matter what, right?" I blushed softly as my eyes started to close slowly. Link held me close and shifted his position a little to be more comfortable, only to find that I was sound asleep. He kissed my forehead and whispered.

"Right..." Link found himself getting tired as well, especially after his quarrel with Daren in the afternoon. He carried me all the way to my chambers, as no one seemed to be awake this late. Pulling the covers over my body and making sure I was comfortable, he spoke quietly.

"You have absolutely no idea how miserable I'd be if I lost you… Link kissed my forehead one last time. Goodnight Zelda."

"_Go now! To the forest!" a young hylian shouted. _

"_Darling please! Come with us!" the woman cried. _

_Fire had surrounded the field. People were screaming and running for their lives, as the endless war continued. The woman's sobs got louder._

"_Merina! I want you and Link alive! I want you both to live a long, happy life! Don't make this more difficult than it already is! _

"_Dearest, please… I simply cannot leave you! Relin, please! _

_The young hylian knight kissed his beloved's lips one last time, and kissed his son's forehead._

"_Rellinnnn!" The young knight had been attacked by a few more soldiers._

"_Go now!- Swords clinged, shields clashed, and blood spread._

_The woman gave one last look at her lover, turned, sobbed, and ran as fast as she could through the people. _

_Tears and sweat were dripping down her face. She ran, meeting the river and an unexpected sharp pain at her back. Blood began to drip as well. An arrow from afar had done the damage. The woman fell lifelessly into the river with her only son, cradled tightly to her chest. _

"_Merinnaaaaa!" Tears in the young man's eyes caught himself off guard. He felt a sharp pain as well, but this sharp pain pierced his heart. Emotionally, and now, physically. His eyes drifted off, seeing the very last thing he never wanted to before his life ended. _

The next morning, I woke up with sweat dripping down my face. 'What the hell?' I thought. 'Why is it so hot?' I got up and decided to take a cool bath. The sun was up, but it was still bright and early. I thought to myself in my bathe… 'What's going on? I feel like I had a nightmare, but I don't remember anything.' After I was done with my bath, I decided a light color to wear since my body heated up. Lush green, my usual tunic color, worn by the Chosen Hero of the Gods. I felt a little uneasy, but gathered my things and waited for Zelda by the end of the stairs from the main hall. A window sill was nearby so I walked over to it and plopped myself on top, looking out the window. A maid had just trotted up the stairs to go awaken Zelda. The new maid from earlier. I believe her name was Amelia.

"Awake already?" A familiar voice spoke behind me.

"I should ask you the same thing." I crossed my arms tightly. "Matter o' fact, I thought you'd never wake up." I spat back.

"Oh I've been awake for quite a while now, I assure you. That little _kick_ you gave me only knocked me out for a little bit." Daren said boldly.

"That little _kick_ wasn't even one of my best shots. Fight me with a sword in my hand and I'll show you what is." I glared at him ruthlessly.

He gave me the biggest grin I'd ever seen… "You still can't be with her, hero." He began to walk away. "You're just a filthy peasant; far from royalty."

As I heard footsteps coming down stairs, my anger took over me.

"Good morning, L-"

Zelda began to speak, as I took off. She had a confused and sad look on her beautiful face and prepared to chase after me.

"Let him get some time, milady. That Prince Daren is such a royal pain in the ass. No offense to your class, of course." A maid quickly replied. "I overheard them talking from one of the upstairs hallways… I'm sorry your highness, as a woman I couldn't help myself! I won't tell a soul, but are you and Sir Link an item?" She asked excitedly.

"Shhh!" Zelda blushed and took Amelia to one of rooms nearby. "No, we are not. I mean, well last night, I think he kissed me-

"Ohhh! How exciting! What a lucky woman you are-

"No! On the forehead! Just, I don't know, as best friends. I fell asleep!" Zelda whispered loudly.

"Oh, it only gets better from here! Best friends don't plant kisses on each other's foreheads milady! Oh, your grace, I promise I won't tell a soul! I absolutely despise the royal court! You and Sir Link look like a such a great couple!" Amelia tried to keep her voice down.

Zelda blushed, sighed, and looked away. "Alright, alright, Amelia! I have to go after Link now! No more questions!"

"Oh, of course, your highness! Not another word! Hurry to Sir Link, milady!" The maid whispered to Zelda, as she hurried out the door with her basket of laundry.

Zelda jogged lightly as she held the skirts of her dress. As soon as Zelda reached the long hall and was about to walk out the door, she was stopped by the voice of her father.

"Zelda, my dear, won't you join us?" Her father asked kindly.

Sitting down at the long table was Prince Daren, the Royal Court, and my Father. '_Three in one. Fantastic. _I guess Link could wait. I should give him some more time to cool off. Then again now would be a good time to get some information out of this prince.' She thought to herself. Zelda walked up to the table and sat down gracefully.

"Zelda, don't you just look absolutely lovely as always." Daren started.

"Thank you Prince Daren… I must ask, it probably took you quite some time to get to Hyrule from Termina." Zelda stated attentively.

"Ahh, it only took about two days, not too difficult. It's a wonderful town, princess." Daren replied in a calm voice.

"I see. Well, actually I was going to catch up with Link. Hopefully he hasn't gone too far-

"Link, you say? He seems very protective of you-

"He is my sworn protector-

"More protective than a guard or guardian would be-

"We're very close friends. We care very much for one another-

"I'm sure you do… Though, it would be absolutely absurd for him to possibly have feelings for you, am I wrong? I mean, even though he is the Hero of Time, it is the most absolute law that peasants are never to have feelings for royalty." The royal court laughed and nodded their heads in agreement as Zelda's eyes started to tear up.

"Why, Sir Link, with the princess? Your humor is much obliged, Prince Daren." One of the members replied.

"Now, now Prince Daren, I don't appreciate you calling Link a peasant, especially in front of my daughter. I told you, I have great respect for that young man." The King stated boldly. "And all of you, over there, keep your thoughts to yourselves."

"My deepest apologies your highness, I was only trying to explain the truth to Princess Zelda and be sure they were only _close friends._" Daren took a sip of from the silver goblet and then he continued.

"You see what I find funny is that I traveled to Hyrule once before, only to visit a very dear friend of mine. I had to bring him very overwhelming news unfortunately, mentioning his father still lived, when he thought his father was dead for seventeen years…" Daren said in a careless way. "I told him his father was in the town beyond the desert, Termina, and as soon as he heard that, he left within a heartbeat." He gave Zelda a small grin as the King spoke.

"Why that's absolutely terrible. The poor boy! Did he find his father? And, what of the whole trip to Termina?" The King asked as Zelda's eyes started to widen.

"No he did not, but the trip was quite alright." Daren's grin grew wider. "It only took him two weeks…"

**A/N: Oh lord all mighty. I am so tired. This chapter took so much thought and I'm literally half asleep now and I have work in 4 hours and it's 4 A.M. x0. Hopefully I can write soon. blahyeahhhahh hope you enjoy. X_X; **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Zelda's eyes widened as she slowly stood up. The King looked confused due to Zelda's reaction.

"Father, I must be excused…" She stated, shaking a little bit.

"Why of course my dear, Daren you may be excused as well. I have important matters to discuss with the royal court." The king said wearily.

Daren smiled at Zelda. "Have a good day, your highness." He left to the training court.

As Daren left, Zelda made her way over to her father.

The King stood up slowly; he was becoming of that age. "Zelda, I shall make arrangements for a ball tonight. It is not necessary to have an immense event, just the usual is quite alright. I expect you, Link, and Daren to attend. I will invite other knights and maidens as well. He looked at his daughter with a weary frown. "I just want you to marry a prince soon, my dear, someone you're also content with. I feel that my years are about to end. It is almost time…"

Giving her father a sad look, she hugged him, and replied. "I know father…"

Zelda made her way as fast as she could to the garden, holding her skirts, as some strands of hair covered her face.

The sun's kisses weren't as strong enough as the cold wind pierced my skin. I didn't care as much though as Daren's words pierced my heart. _You still can't be with her, hero. You're just a filthy peasant; far from royalty. _'Should I just give up…?' I thought to myself as flashbacks ran through my head. Zelda and I as kids, when I first went to meet her through this stream… I looked at the stream with a deep depression. When I first met up with her as an adult, when I saved her from Ganondorf, when we ate and conversed, buying food in the market, horseback riding in the field, her angelic voice, laughter, and her smile… I'm the Hero of Time, I'm not supposed to have a weakness…I leaned over to the wall dipping my head down, in distress. I remembered the story of how I lost my mother, her sacrificing so much for me. Was I about to lose Zelda as well…? My eyes started to tear up as I restrained the tears from falling. A familiar, young woman's voice caught my attention.

"Link…"

I fixed myself a little and turned around to find the most beautiful maiden in all of Hyrule… A few pink petals fell from the trees to aid her endless beauty. 'She's so damn beautiful, it hurts.' I thought as I looked up at her with a frown.

"I'm sorry for running off like that, Zelda… I just-

She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I returned the favor, wrapping her tightly in my arms, she smelled of flowers and her natural perfume. The cold wind pressed by.

"It's alright Link, I understand. Amelia gave me a hint of what Daren could've said to make you so angry…" Zelda looked up at me. "Link, I have something to tell you about Daren though."

"What about that foul, cheap, pathetic excuse for a prince?"

"I think he's the one that told you to go to Termina to search for your father…" Zelda said sadly.

"What do you mean, Zelda? And how do you know?" I asked eagerly.

"My father stopped me on the way over here, to converse with him, Daren, and the royal court. And Daren mentioned that he'd traveled to Hyrule before. He said he visited a friend, bringing him news that his father was alive and thought his father had been dead for seventeen years! Link I think this is the man that told you!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Zelda, many people get news like that around here. I've heard other knights' similar stories all over the place. Besides, that can't be him. The man that told me was an elderly man, in his years of maybe sixties." I stated calmly. "Of course I don't trust him and I think he's a real pain in the ass, but I'm very sure that he was not the man that told me." The sun made its way to the afternoon.

"Well," Zelda sighed with a disappointed frown. "I guess I made a mistake, but I'll keep my guard up as well.

"Yes, we both should. Oh, Zelda, I was going to ask…" I said as we both started walking over to the castle.

"Hm?"

"Where did Impa say she was headed before she left?" I dusted off my cap.

"Oh, yes I was going to tell you, she headed off to the town beyond the desert as well. Father said an old friend of hers needed her assistance, but it was nothing too serious. I'm sure Impa has her reasons, but we don't need to worry about her of course, especially due to your silly stories."

Zelda grinned as I ruffled my hair. "Oh be quiet, will you?" I smirked as Zelda held onto my arm.

"Oh, and I also forgot. My father is arranging a ball tonight. Link, please come… I know the last ball, well…"

"The last ball was fun." Zelda looked up at me surprised.

"But you told that one prince off and almost killed him for trying to touch me in an uncomfortable place."

"That's why it was fun. Of course I blew up at first, but I was happy that I got to him before he did and that I was clear to engage." I smiled at her with content. "Zelda, I told you I won't let anything harm you, or make you uncomfortable in any way. I'll always try my hardest and very best to protect you."

"…Link, you do so much… My gratitude will never end for you."

I smiled at her weakly. "Come on, Zelda, let's get ready." I held my arm out and she held it tight with her own.

The sands of the desert whistled with the wind's waves. An elder Sheikah woman wiped her brow and gently removed her mask. A few more steps led to her satisfaction. 'At last.' She thought. The woman had reached her destination, the town beyond the desert, Termina. As she reached the town market, evening approached. A woman of a little bit elder age sat down on top of one of the roofs.

"It has been a while, old friend." The woman dropped down and motioned for her to enter the inn. "You look good for your age, dear." They both walked down the hall to the woman's room. "Still keeping shape, I see?" She teased. The conversation was held near the fire.

"Oh stop teasing, Nina. You asked for my assistance. Something's troubling you. What may it be?"

The woman fixed her dress and warmed herself by the fire. She grabbed two goblets and poured hot tea in them and set them down on the little table.

"You've heard of the missing people, have you not?" Nina closed her eyes and continued. "It's been the word all around town."

"Missing people?" Impa crossed her arms as she stood against the wall.

"Impa, dear friend, do not stand. You've traveled all this way." Nina frowned.

"My apologies, I am just used to the Sheikah ways and training with my apprentice, Link."

"Link? Oh that strapping, handsome, lad! How does that young man? Mm?" The woman smiled as Impa replied.

"He's doing very well. He passed all the Sheikah training and has surpassed me as well. Sheikah training is not just about being swift. It takes great strategy, thinking, perfect timing, right movement and much more." Impa said proudly. "I believe he's done a very well and fine job of mastering."

"Oh, isn't he just an unstoppable rockslide?" The woman smiled happily as Impa sighed. _Speaking of rockslides… _

Impa shook her head. "Anyway Nina, how long have the disappearances continued?"

"It's been a while. We should head to the kingdom near the sea tomorrow to ask the royal court of the terrible events."

"Yes, I believe so. We should get some rest old friend." Impa stated as she fixed her friend's bed.

The sun made it's way down the horizon as Zelda had Amelia help her with her dress. Darn corsets, only a witch's creation to seduce a young man. Amelia looked so radiant and beautiful herself. She was wearing a light blue dress, over the shoulder. Light blue short sleeves and a corset to compliment her figure. Zelda was wearing a violet, red colored dress it almost looked white. The difficult corset complimented her figure as well. She had her hair down, but only braided at the end; half braided pretty much. Pearl earrings and a little bit of make-up was applied. A few strands of hair fell from the sides of her face.

"Oh your highness, you look absolutely stunning! I am so envious!" Amelia stated as Zelda twirled in the mirror to make sure no strings of the ends of her dress were hanging. Amelia sat down and sadly smiled at Zelda.

"Why, Amelia what's the matter?" Zelda sat down with her kind, new friend.

"Oh, it's just, it's like a dream come true… so thrilling and exciting, you and Sir Link. You both look so perfect together…" Amelia frowned. "I just do not think I am as beautiful as you, milady. Why if I was as gorgeous as yourself, maybe I could find someone too…" She looked down with her braid swaying a little.

"Amelia," Zelda held up her chin and looked at her with a brave smile. "you are a very beautiful, young woman. Most knights around here are either too stupid or drunk to see what a wonderful woman you are. Why your kindness shines like no other and I thank you so much for it. You have patience and much potential. I'm sure you will find someone suitable for you, and if you ever need my help, all you have to do is ask." Zelda smiled as Amelia quickly hugged her.

"Oh, milady, you are like a flower blooming, even in the cruelest times of winter." Amelia stated as she looked at Zelda. The two women exchanged glances as they held hands in excitement.

"Ready?" Zelda asked as Amelia wiped her gentle tears.

"Yes, milady, now I am." She gave a bright, strong smile.

"Okay, let's go then!" The two left with the door closed behind them.

The main room had been filled with many knights and maidens, guests from afar, fortune tellers, musicians, etc. Zelda was about to walk down the stairs to the crowd as soon as she heard a familiar voice.

"Your highness?" A young man held out his arm standing next to the king.

Prince Daren was to be Zelda's escort. 'Noooo…' Zelda thought to herself as she painfully gave out her arm to his.

"Ah yes, lovely ladies and young gentlemen, King Daphnes, Princess Zelda, and Prince Daren…" The jester announced.

Everyone stared as the music played. I watched from afar in agony and tried not to look. Daren had kissed Zelda's hand as she forcefully curtseyed. Knights and many other people greeted Zelda and she had to smile and greet them back. I couldn't stand any more of it, so gathering up all my courage, I walked up and kissed Zelda's hand as well, ignoring everyone in my path. I stared deeply into her lovely, blue, sparkling eyes.

'He's so handsome tonight… Goddesses.' She thought. I wore a burgundy tunic, paired with golden gaunlets. My matching cap was hidden at my side, inside my pouch. My hair was descent, styled neatly as it looked a little messy. Zelda loved my hair like that. She always said I could pull off the messy look. My small, silver Sheikah earrings were still present.

"May I have the first dance, princess?"

I held her hand as her eyes widened, speechless to my question. Without second thoughts, I grabbed her and stole her away from the people anyway. It was supposed to be Daren that had the first dance, but I didn't care. We kept staring into each other's eyes, not caring if anyone said anything. The lights dimmed a little as the music played for our first dance, everyone's eyes on us, and nothing else. You could only see everything through peripherals. You could see Amelia in the background, smiling, with a thumbs-up. I saw a few of my knight friends, giving me complimentary gestures and teasing me. We danced away, ignoring everyone while the dance still lasted. I came a little bit closer as Zelda did the same. She buried her head into my chest from time to time, smiling, with her eyes a bit watery.

"Zelda…?" I said softly.

"Yes Link…?" She asked as I could feel her heart beating faster on my chest.

"There's something I wanted to tell you… I wanted to tell you for a while actually."

"What is it, Link…?"

"Well, I enjoy spending my time with you as well and there is no one else I would rather spend time with… Every time I have fought for you in battle, I've always thought of you… And, well, what I mean to say is… I…-

The music ended abruptly. Prince Daren had stepped into the dance floor with an angry and annoyed look on his face.

"I believe it is my turn, Sir Link, for the first dance was rudely stolen from me." Daren stated quietly.

I wanted to punch him so hard right then and make him look ten times uglier than he already did…

"Zelda, my dear?" Daren held out his hand as Zelda had to forcefully, once again take it.

I sat down, looking for cider to drink. Daren and Zelda shared the second dance as many people had confused looks on their faces. I sat there drinking from the goblet from time to time. I didn't care, although I had a strong feeling in my stomach-

"Oh, Sir Link?! Would you dance with me?!" A few women gathered around me with most of their dresses flying in my face. I looked over at Zelda to see a knight ask Daren if he could interrupt. Daren reluctantly allowed him.

"Oh, Sir Link, me first!" Another one said.

"Ladies, please one at a time!" This was annoying… I had to accept… Curse my gentlemen methods…

I decided to dance with a woman to my left first while I kept my eye on Zelda. The second woman I danced with, I believe her name was Cathleen. I actually have no idea. I couldn't concentrate with her eyes that wide gawking at me like she was getting ready eat my face… We made our way to the dance floor as she kept staring at me, however, my main attention always glanced toward Zelda. She danced with another knight.

"Sir Link?! Are you seeing anyone right now?! I'm a good house wife, I promise! I'll clean your shoes, and give you kisses when you come home from battle, and prepare three meals a day, I promise!" I looked at her, backing away a little.

"I'm flattered, miss…"

"Call me Cathy! Oh Link! Please bear my children!" The song ended as I sighed in relief.

"I'm afraid I'm seeing someone miss! My heart is already taken by another! My apologies!" I shouted a little. The woman fell to her knees and sobbed saying she was 'too late.' Eh, no offense, but she was never early to begin with. I looked over at Zelda to see that Daren was persistent to ask her for another dance. That pissed me off.

"Sir Link?" A soft voice spoke from behind me. A woman in a light blue dress, with her short sleeves off the shoulder approached.

"Amelia. Have you danced with anyone yet?" I asked abruptly. I felt bad for Amelia. She was such a kind woman.

"No, I haven't. I've just been having a few beverages and looking at how wonderful the ball is." She smiled weakly.

"Oh, well, I'm not doing anything at the moment. Would you like to dance?"

Amelia blushed and refused kindly. "Oh Sir Link, no thank you. I enjoy just watching and everything is so nice and-

I gave her a blunt look and decided to take her with me. "You should get out more and have fun instead of strongly focusing on dusting and mopping. I take a breather and try to have fun, and I'm the Hero of Time, so you should do the same." I gave her a small smile.

"Oh Sir Link, it's just I don't have the courage. I'm very shy and well, you have the princess to be with all the time. I envy your relationship, sir." Amelia looked over at Zelda as did I. Daren had kept Zelda all this time.

"That Prince Daren is quite the persistent one." Amelia said frowning.

"Indeed." I replied, completely annoyed.

"Sir Link, there is something about Daren that is not quite right…"

"Yeah, you're telling me, I already had a feeling he'd be nothing, but trouble…"

"No sir, I mean… Well…" Amelia lowered her voice. "A night ago, I overheard him talking in his chambers to a woman. I couldn't make out most of the conversation, but it seemed like he was having fun with her. I heard a little bit of laughter and giggling and what not. And I believe he said something bad about you, that you were an annoyance." Amelia looked down.

"Well, the feeling is mutual. And this was last night you said?" I asked

"Yes, sir, it was rather odd, because at that moment he said he was going to bed."

'Probably fooling around with another woman.' I thought to myself. 'No surprise there.' Zelda looked over to see that I was dancing with Amelia. Mixed feelings and jealousy had begun to take place. The song was over. I bowed to Amelia as she curtseyed to me. A young knight walked over to Amelia and asked her to dance. She blushed and reluctantly gave in. I looked over at her and gave her a thumbs up. Zelda hurried and made her way to sit down to grab some water. A hand was lent out near her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I just sat down and I'm way too tired to-

I looked at her with a sly grin as her eyes finally caught on to who it was.

"Oh, Zelda, not even for me?" I teased.

She giggled. "Just let me have a drink and I'll gladly and absolutely dance with you, my hero."

Zelda had finished her drink as we made our way to the dancefloor. I held her waist with one hand, her hand in mine with the other. She held my shoulder with one hand and did the same. We looked at each other again.

"So how was your dance with Mr. High Maintenance?" I asked slyly.

"Do you really have to ask? It was really painful and on top of that, he kept making rude comments about you and kept trying to say my beauty was beyond beauty, the usual, really." Zelda said annoyed.

I chuckled a little bit loud. "The _usual, _huh?" I smirked and chuckled again.

"What about your dance with Amelia…? You two looked like you were having fun." Zelda looked away.

"Oh Zelda, I asked her to dance because I felt bad for her. She's been nothing, but kind to us. And we should really find her a nice, strapping young man such as myself." I teased a little.

Zelda giggled loudly and shook it off. "Yes, well she does deserve so much better than to be a maid. I feel sorry for her as well. We really do need to find someone for her." Zelda said happily. We both looked up as the knight motioned for him and Amelia to go the balcony.

"I think she already has." I replied as I grinned. Amelia looked over at us as we both gave her a thumbs up. She blushed even more as she saw us and slowly followed the young knight to the balcony.

"That's too cute." Zelda replied happily.

"I'm actually tired of dancing, Zelda. You want to go outside and do something fun?"

"Mmm, and what do you mean by _fun,_ my adventurous hero?"

"Come with me, and you'll find out." I teased as I winked. Zelda smiled and giggled as we walked off to the courtyard. An annoyed and angry Daren was left behind. As soon as we got outside, we ran like kids passing the fountain, laughing and reminiscing our childhood days. 'He's grown so handsome. I remember when we were just kids. I had the biggest crush on him. His gentle features turned into bold, strong, strapping, manly ones.' Zelda thought. 'She's grown so damn beautiful. More gorgeous than any maiden in Hyrule, it hurt to look. Every time I see her eyes, her smile, hear her laughter… My heart lifts off into the clouds with the unknown above… Goddesses… She might as well be one…' I thought as I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"Alright Link. What're you up to?" Zelda smiled.

We were in the courtyard where I had fought Daren. "Come here Zelda. I want to teach you something, something that you'll like and that can benefit both you and me." I closed her eyes and put the equipment gently in her hands.

"Link, what is this?" She giggled as I guided her with my arms, my chest very close to her back, my breath blowing gently on her neck.

"Are you left or right handed?" I asked.

"Um, right handed." With that said, I placed the body of the weapon in her left hand. "And which one is your dominant eye?"

"My right, as well." 'Perfect.' I thought.

"Okay, now point the equipment I lent you at something." She giggled.

"But Link, I'm scared." She smiled and tried peeking.

"Don't be. I'm right here, Zelda." I whispered in her ear. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course Link, with my whole life." She pulled back one of the pieces of equipment I'd given her…

"Alright, now, release." 'Thud.' She had hit one of the trees that we walked under.

"A bow?!" She exclaimed as I uncovered her eyes. She looked at the detail as it looked extremely familiar. She remembered the battle with the Evil King. "But… Link! This is-

"Mine. I know. I want you to have it…" I said as I looked at her.

"…Thank you. Oh, Link, you didn't have to… Really… Thank you so much!" She hugged me once again, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Come on. Let's practice a little." The night went on with our loud voices and laughter filling the air. We could care less if someone saw or what anyone thought. As thirty minutes passed, Zelda had already partaken a professional level. It was as if it came naturally to her.

"Link! Link, I got it!" I smirked as I jumped from side to side up the tree and grabbed it.

"I know, I saw Zelda, I saw." I teased. Her dominant eye was pretty deadly. I walked up to her as I told her to close her eyes once more.

"Alright Zelda, one last thing. This is for close encounters, in case you get into any trouble." I put the object in her hand as she opened her eyes.

"A dagger?! Link!" I smirked.

"Every archer should have one. It's pretty handy." I grinned as I spoke again. "By the way, I made this. I was going to wait for your birthday, but I couldn't wait to give it to you."

Zelda looked up at me and kissed me on the cheek. "Oh Link, thank you!" She hugged me as I looked away, blushing. Clearing my throat, I replied.

"Mhmm, you're welcome."

"Thanks for teaching me everything. You're a really good teacher, you know that? I learned so fast!"

"No, that just means, you're a really good apprentice." I smirked as I grabbed her hand once more. We ran through the courtyard laughing like kids again…

The King looked around as Zelda was nowhere to be found. He scratched his chin and thought, 'Oh, that girl. Just like her mother…' He knew that Zelda was with me in the courtyard. As he was about to take a sip from his goblet, he saw an angry and frustrated prince strut by. He took a sip as he chuckled a little under his breath, watching Daren stomp off. The ball continued as Amelia and her knight were still together. They danced, ate, drank, and danced again. The King's thoughts drifted off to his noble guardian, Impa.

"Oh Impa, I bid you goodluck and good hope and faith on your journey." The King sat up, getting ready to head to his chambers. He decided the ball would end when his people wanted it to. He smiled, seeing joy, love, and happiness on couples' faces. Everyone had danced the night away as the time passed just before midnight.

"Link! Wait! You're too fast!" Zelda laughed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ugh, fine then." I grinned as I put my arm around her waist as I instructed her to hold on to my neck with both hands. "Whatever you do, don't let go…" I covered her eyes, again. It just seemed more fun that way, and she was always cute when she didn't know what was going on and giggled a lot.

"Oh goddesses, Link please don't kill m-eeeeeeeee!"

I laughed as we flew from roof to roof on the castle. My longshot hadn't failed me, as always.

"Wasn't that fun?" I breathed as we sat on one of the highest roofs of the castle. "Whatever you do, just don't look down."

"Oh, Nayru, alright…" The wind wasn't too kind, as it pierced both of our skins. Zelda's room was luckily close by. "Link, it's too cold up here. It is rather a lovely sight though." She said as she shivered. We both took a quick look to see how vast the kingdom stretched.

"I know Zelda. Come here." I wrapped my arm around her waist again as she held onto my neck. We flung from one roof to another. She couldn't stop laughing with excitement and neither could I. Who knew hook shooting something could be so fun, when you're doing it with the person you care about the most?

"Link!" She screamed as it look like we were about to hit a pole. I used my legs with my weight to kick off the side of a roof, and in an angle, we made it straight through Zelda's window, knocking over a couple of things. We landed with Zelda on top of me.

"Are you alright Zelda? You're not hurt?" She looked down and stayed silent as this began to worry me. Guess we were having too much fun… I carried her over to her queen sized bed and laid her down gently. A swift punch to my gut was delivered. I let out a grunt as she couldn't stop laughing.

"Zelda, how could you…" I teased and grinned as I would get her back. We both couldn't stop laughing as I towered over her. I looked at her, her golden locks spread out on the sheets, her deep, blue sparkling eyes from the night sky, her peach light skin, and pink peony lips. She was beyond the definition of beautiful.

"You wanted to tell me something at the ball?" She giggled and breathed heavily.

"…Yeah…"

We stared at each other and as I got closer and closer, her laughter subsided. My breath blew gently across her chest. I didn't notice how deadly her stare was until now.

Her lips quickly met mine, she kissed my lips once, twice, wanting more… She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me closer to her. Her angelic figure turned into that of a sly vixen; like the most beautiful witch I'd ever seen, completely seduced, under her spell… Her eyes had a strong, but dull-like stare, as if she'd been hungry for me for so long. It started to rain. The only light that filled half the room was the white and bluish hue of the moon. And, before I knew it, I couldn't help myself. My lips quickly met hers as I held her chin. She moaned softly and grabbed the back of my neck and played with my hair. We kissed passionately, eagerly, impatiently, lovingly…

"Link…" Zelda gasped as I carried her to the desk and placed her on it rather roughly. Our tongues had an endless war as both of us tried to take each other's clothes off quickly. Not another word… I held her thigh with one hand as she released all my equipment. I helped her as we both breathed heavily. I sucked on her neck as my other hand reached up to play with her breast. She gasped again as she tried to take off my tunic. Pulling and trying to rip each other's clothes off, I shoved her against the wall. I didn't care if we had been found out, or if I was going to be thrown in the dungeon, tortured the next day. All that was going through my head was I was her Hero and she was my Princess… I wanted her…I wanted to make her mine… I wanted to take her, everywhere…

"Ughh, fuck it." I muttered as I slid my hand under her skirts as I pulled down her dress, and sucked on her nipple. She let out a small squeal as she tried to cover her mouth. Flickering my tongue on it, back and forth, my fingers shoved the thin cloth aside and rubbed the outside of her clit. She was soaking wet as she moaned a little louder. She had pulled my tunic off half way and her dress looked completely depleted. I switched from her neck down to her breast from time to time, but mainly focused on her breast. She kept moaning and begged.

"Link… please!" She looked up at me, desperately wanting it. Her arms wrapped around my neck, looking at me with her pleading eyes. I chuckled in her ear and grinned as I pulled my pants down. Her dress was in the middle of her body, scrunched up and spread to the sides. She held the mirror behind her as it was, in fact a huge vanity. I pulled out my manhood, teasing her a little, as I rubbed it on the thin cloth she was wearing underneath.

"Li- Ahhhh!" Zelda screamed as I shoved the cloth aside quickly and thrusted it inside her tight, soaking, wet hole. 'God, now I really couldn't control myself. She feels so damn amazing.' Thrusting it inside and out as wetness dripped from her inner thighs, I groaned and loved hearing the sound of her voice.

"There's no one here, everyone's still at the ball. Mm, louder Zelda…" I stated, breathing heavily.

"L-Link, n-no… I'll be too loud…" She gave the sexiest soft moans I'd ever heard.

"Your moans are as lovely as you Zelda, come on…" I persuaded as I thrusted faster. Zelda's moans got even louder as she held onto the edge of the mirror with one hand and placed the other on the desk, holding them both tightly. Her breasts started bouncing up and down and it made me go crazy…

"L-LIIINNNKKK!" Zelda moaned and shouted. It only made me thrust even faster and harder. 'There we go.' I thought to myself as I spread her legs and kept thrusting. She looked as if I was thrusting so hard she couldn't moan anymore; speechless. All that came out were quick whines and fast breaths and I still couldn't stop wanting to hear her. After a few more thrusts, Zelda started to shake. She gasped as wetness starting dripping in between her thighs. I, myself, started to shake. The feeling was coming... Zelda whined as I shoved a couple of more thrusts in her.

"Just a little bit more, god- fuck…" I held her thighs tighter as the vanity shook violently. I thrusted faster and hardest I could. Her breasts looked amazing as they bounced faster.

My juices had released inside her as I groaned and lowered myself a little. We both breathed heavily. I carried her to the bed, as we both lay exhausted. We both looked at each other, thinking about what we had done. It was truly forbidden, but we didn't care. I faced her as she faced me. She cuddled into my chest, burying her head, as I kissed it. I wrapped my arm around her and the blanket a little as well.

"Zelda?" I looked at her lovingly. She returned the favor.

"Yes Link…?" She blushed and kissed my lips every chance she got.

"The reason why I act so brave and protective of you all the time is because, I love you… That's what I was going to tell you at the ball before that asshole interrupted us." She kissed my lips again, as she grew an obsession.

"I love you too, Link… The reason why I worry about you so much is because I love you." Zelda smiled happily as we shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Well, how do you know I don't love you more?" I teased wrapping my strong arm around her more tightly.

She giggled and gave me the cutest voice. "No, Link. I love you more."

"No, I love you more." I smirked as she tried to argue with me.

"No, me-

"I said it first…" I grinned and chuckled as she tried to hit me. I loved her so much and it felt so good to say it and have her feel the same way. I didn't want anything to happen to her… I didn't want to lose her. She kissed me some more and started to tear up.

"Link, the royal law…" She buried herself more in my chest as I held her tight.

"To hell with it. They can shove it up their ass." I put my chin over her head gently. "I won't let anything come between us, Zelda. There has to be another way. Just have hope, and faith. Don't give up… It's what I always think about when I'm ever in battle, thinking about you…" I said as I wiped a tear coming down her face.

"Okay…" She held my hand tightly as I held hers. We both lay there closing our eyes slowly, falling sound asleep…

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life. _

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time. _

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends._

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again._

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need._

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why._

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends._

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense._

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose._

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you._

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need._

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why._

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

**A/N: Song is by Zedd, called "Clarity." I do not own it. This song is so beautiful; I listened to it, making this whole chapter. If you haven't heard it, please go check it out. Sweater Weather by the Neighbourhood and Blue Jeans Eyela Beret Bootleg Remix was used for Link and Zelda's hot, steamy scene. As you can tell, I listen to a lot of music while writing chapters. They really help me. I had a big issue with chapter five loading. Sorry :/ I believe the separators or the divided lines aren't working either. Poo ]x Hope you guys enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

**A/N: Sorry, a little upset with chapter five. It did not upload very well, it's been having problems, especially with the separators or the divided lines. Anyway, moving on.**

Hyrule castle's majestic beauty and years of glory. Standing tall before any individual that entered. The birds chirping at it's sides, the people of all kinds, near or far in the market, the smell of fire settling on a house… Dark clouds soon succumbed the castle as screams of innocent women and children arose. Fire; separated loved ones and took the lives of many… The princess bowed before the Evil King and surrendered the castle. With her tears and blood, shown to many. Two men strapped the struggling royal to the burning of the stake. Zelda cried and struggled with all the strength she had left. The Evil King, a giant, sinister grin on his face, looked at Zelda one last time. The torch he held dropped near Zelda's feet as she let out a final scream…

"Princess!" Impa shouted as she awoke with sweat. Her breath was heavy and she dipped her head in shame. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sheikah folk rarely ever get nightmares. In, fact they would only get a nightmare every ten years or so. Nina opened the door with a dagger in her hand, ready to aid her friend.

"Impa, what is wrong? I heard struggling and screaming!" Impa sighed, trying to calm down.

"Do not fear, my friend. It was only a nightmare…"

"A nightmare? From a Sheikah? Absolutely not a good sign…"

"Yes, absolutely. We should hurry to the kingdom near the sea."

"Yes, let us gather our belongings and make haste." Nina hurried to her roomas Impa gathered a few of her belongings.

The two women ventured through the town, through a section of the field and approached the sea. A tall kingdom arose before them, but it was not as great as Hyrule. Colors of white and gold complimented the sea's vastness. The two women tried to trot naturally with the rest of the castle town folk, not trying to be too suspicious.

"You know Impa, even though this kingdom is nearby, I have not been here in quite a while. I wonder how the prince is doing, now." Nina said as her taupe colored hair blew gently in the wind. Seagulls flew by as Impa noticed a suspicious individual in the crowd.

"Now, Nina, let's keep our guard up, we are the only two here that possess Sheikah magic…"

Nina looked around, as they reached the entrance of the castle. "What a sight! I truly have not been here in the longest time!" Nina exclaimed. Nina was always happy and bubbly, and she was also quite the character. Impa sighed as they walked through the entrance to meet the King. Both women bowed and lifted their heads to a man dressed in mainly gold. He arose as he saw a familiar friend look up to him.

"Ahhh, lady Nina!" He exclaimed. "What brings you here on a typical, depressing day?" The king walked down the steps and noticed Impa. "I see you've brought a friend."

"Why, yes, lord Varnus Arith. It's been such a lovely while and this is my dearest companion, Impa." Impa bowed deeply as the king looked at her with a smirk.

"A Sheikah folk," The king laughed. "I now see why you brought her here." The king motioned for the two women to follow him into the main court. A long table was placed above a platform.

"Lord Varnus, we've come here to know of the-

"Disappearances." The king said bluntly as he drank fine wine from one of the goblets.

"Yes, my lord. Why are they specifically happening in this area? Hasn't it bothered you at all…?"

"No, and a matter of fact, nothing bothers me anymore." He took another drink. And offered the two wine as they kindly refused. "Ever since that obnoxious, crazy, demon spawn of a child left, I've been nothing, but tranquil." He spat.

"You mean the prince? Prince Daren?" Impa asked attentively.

"Daren… that lying, cheap, atrocious, pathetic excuse for a royal." The king's voice became bitter. "Left in less than a bloody heart beat and for who? The princess, of Hyrule?! She might as well be a fancy girl, like every other princess in the world."

Impa gave the king a very deadly stare. She did not care if he was of royalty. No one was to talk like that of Zelda, ever… The king noticed the look Impa gave him and looked away. "With all due respect, your highness, I believe you shouldn't assume of how people act before you meet them."

The king ignored her comment and continued. "Anyway, I assume you'd at least like a tour of the castle, yes?" He took another sip as his movement became a little unsteady. The trio walked down the halls, passed many rooms, and dining rooms of the castle. Seeing exquisite vases and flowers, and much more expenses as they walked by, however Impa cared less for sight-seeing. What she mainly focused on was the detail of every crack on the wall, every object in the rooms, and the temperature in each. Her eyes swiftly passed by object after another.

"And this is the one of the small dining rooms we added not too long ago." Impa stopped abruptly behind the king. This room… This room seemed colder than the others. The windows weren't open and Winter was passing by... What could it be… 'Quick, create an excuse for diversion.' Impa thought due to her Sheikah skills.

Impa steadily fell onto one of the sittings nearby. "Oh, Impa are you alright? May it be your health?" Nina asked worriedly. The king looked back half-drunk.

"No, I'm fine. Just let me rest a little for I traveled all this way and did not get much sleep." Impa stated as she breathed a bit heavy.

"My lord, you'll have to excuse Impa for it is the truth." Nina said confidently. She knew Impa was faking it. _Perfect._

"Sure, sure Mrs. Impa woman! Whatever!" The king's words started to slur as Nina helped him walk a few aisles down. 'Now's the opportunity.' Impa thought.

She gathered all her thoughts and began to focus, starting with the hearing. She stood still and closed her eyes as she could hear, dishes being washed from not too far, swords clinging, and water splashing in the distance- wait… Wind…? A slight breeze passed by as Impa opened her eyes. It was a warm breeze, rather than a cold one. She walked carefully and quietly as possible throughout the room. Holding up her hand, she could feel the slight breeze, but the windows had been closed. Sight; She looked over the whole room, scanning it one last time to see if anything had looked out of the ordinary.

She noticed that the carpet had filled the whole room. Usually they'd just set it under the dining table… Next technique; scent… Impa took a deep breath through her nose as she walked slowly passing all the objects in the room. Got something… A strong scent barely traveling through the room; it smelled like someone's sweat, or someone's body heating up. She couldn't make out what it was, but her next step mattered, literally. Touch; As soon as Impa took another step, she heard a loud creek, near one of the corner of the rooms. A picture was hung over it with what seemed to be some sort of riddle at the very bottom of the portrait, where people would write their signature. The riddle was not what first caught Impa's attention, but the picture itself. It was a rather odd, slightly blurry picture as she could not read the writing at all.

It looked kind of like an upside down flower… but then… 'No…It can't be…' Impa quickly flipped it over as it resembled the mark of her own. The Sheikah symbol… The writing was now clear as it read. 'What matters is not the lesson of life, but life itself.' In the picture, Impa noticed a fourth eyelash on the eye that was not meant to be, and pushed on it… A sound came from underneath her feet, a trap door had activated. She remembered the shadow temple as her bravery increased and proceeded further. Death was to be seen by all Sheikah and as seen, it was to be… A corpse of the prince of the kingdom had been found, laying with some sort of weird smelling flowers on his body. Impa covered her mouth and grunted as she coughed and quickly backed out. Another writing was revealed on the dead prince's skin in Hylian… 'Time is of the essence.' Impa ran and quickly regained her friend, Nina as she announced the prince's death in the hidden trapped door. Guards surrounded the room in no time as well as the king. His sobs followed through the night as he grieved for his only son. She traveled with great speed with Nina to accompany her, in order to warn and protect Hyrule.

The early afternoon came by. The sun had bravely shown it's face through the cold window we both, tumbled into. I heard light moaning, as a beautiful woman, lay right under my grasp. I sighed and kissed her forehead gently. Her radiant beauty in the morning was always a wonderful sight to see. I slid my hands, gently brushing every inch of her body. 'So soft, so beautiful, so unbelievable…' I thought to myself. She started moving a little as I watched her in her sleep, with her angelic beauty.

"Mmm…" She opened her eyes slowly as my heart was ready to stop.

"Stop doing that Zelda…" I said in pain.

She got up a little as we shared another long, passionate kiss. "Stop doing what?" Her eyelashes batted at me.

"Stop being so damn beautiful… It hurts, you know?" I towered over her as she giggled, only to meet kisses all over her face. I lay there for a little bit as soon as my body started to heat up. 'This again? Why is it so hot again? I felt like my body was on fire. I got up as I started to sweat.

"Link, what's wrong? Why are you so hot?" Zelda giggled as she thought to herself, 'It's true.' But stopped as I decided to take a cool bath.

"I don't know Zelda, I felt like this before as well." I said slipping into it. The water seemed to get warm as my body submerged. Zelda felt the water with her finger and quickly pulled it out.

"Ow! That's hot." She frowned.

"Are you alright?" She giggled a little.

"Yes I'm fine Link, it's only water." She smiled and kissed my cheek. I'd noticed how more careful I was of her, after we made love.

"There it is again," I said aloud. "I get all heated up, and soon after I take the cool bath, it goes away."

"Maybe you're getting sick, Link? Do you feel dizzy or anything?" Zelda asked concerned.

"No, I just get really heated up like that lately, even if it's really cold and it just goes away soon enough.

I scruffed my hair as I got out of the bath and stood up, Zelda now by my side. Her golden hair sparkled as her eyes did the same. I gently brushed her cheek with my hand and gave her a kiss. Lifting her, as she gasped while kissing me, I placed her gently back on the bed. The sunlight shined on half of her face through the window. 'He makes my heart skip a beat, more than expected. I might as well have a heart attack.' Zelda thought to herself. I rose over her once more, soaking in every drop of her endless beauty. I held a hand to her chin as she tightly wrapped hers around my neck. We both stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, Zelda…" I said quietly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you too, Link. I love you with every piece of my heart…" We kissed, but this time, not only was it long and passionate, a surge of energy rose in both of us, as if we felt stronger when binded together. We shared a few kisses after that, here and there, and soon began to put back on our clothes. I looked at Zelda while fixing my bottoms as she slowly slid on her dress. I smirked as she pulled the back and the cloth barely covered her shoulder. I came up and kissed her delicate, bare skin as she slowly turned around and cuddled in my chest. I hugged her and kissed her forehead. She leaned over the bed as she put on her high heels. 'God, that's sexy.' I thought as I watched her grinning the whole time. She slipped on her high heels, while looking at me, and slid her hands from her ankles to her thighs.

"Now, that's just cheating." I teased. She giggled and finished putting everything on.

She looked up at me as I headed toward the window.

Zelda had a clue of what I was going to do. I gave her one last kiss as she handed me my hookshot. I grabbed it and put it in my pouch. Zelda then had a worried look on her face.

"Link, you need that…"

"No, I only needed it to carry us both. I only need it in emergencies." I smirked at her as I did a side flip out the window. I heard her gasp and shout a little bit.

"Link!" She tried to keep quiet.

As I did the side flip, I kicked off the other wall, and rolled onto the next roof. I gave Zelda a smirk and a wink as she watched me jump from roof to roof, eventually making my way into the garden. Zelda let out a sigh and smiled. She grabbed most of her belongings to meet me in the garden.

Two women ran as fast as they could to reach Hyrule's only hope.

"Nina, this is no use! We will never make it to Hyrule in time!" The older woman smiled.

"I thought you'd never say that!" She whistled an ancient tune, that even, Impa had never heard before.

Nothing happened. "I don't see how that's supposed to-

Out of nowhere, a giant sand creature arose and roared from the beneath the ground.

"What in the goddesses is that?!" The creature turned it's attention toward Impa and roared.

"Careful, friend, don't call him names."

"Him?!" Impa asked startled.

"His name is Lycoris. (Li-koh-reese) He's a pet of mine and will only go by the ancient hylian tongue. And of course as you can see, he dwells in the desert even though he looks like a whale." The woman winked as Impa sighed.

"Oh, Nina, what crazy things have you gotten yourself into in the past few years…" Nina motioned for Impa to get on as Impa did so.

Impa held onto her friend as she spoke in ancient hylian. "Lycoris! Kawana sareto kare ito ku Hyrule!"

"Sara mite na, Nina ra!" Lycoris replied as Impa was fascinated with what she was seeing before her eyes. Full speed ahead was not the issue as the two hoped they would reach Hyrule in time.

Zelda gently trotted down the stairs waiting eagerly to see me. This time, her father wasn't in the main hall to bother her. Seeing, that he'd probably be waking up late, she ran through the courtyard, and through the gardens. I thought I'd do something fun this time. I hid in one of the bushes Zelda was going to run by. She started walking.

"Link..?" She asked quietly.

As soon as she got close, I jumped out, covered her mouth and lay her on top of me. She couldn't stop laughing as she playfully hit me. I kissed her again, and again, and again. I was so in love with this woman and she made me feel like a better person, than I was before… We both stood up slowly and kissed, as we heard a familiar voice…

"Princess Zelda, Sir Link…" The young woman blushed and smiled at both of us.

"Amelia, um…" Both of us looked up as we saw a familiar man wrap his arm around the young maid.

"Well, I'm sure this could be our little secret." The young knight smiled as he looked up to me and Zelda. "Sir Link, Princess Zelda."

Amelia blushed as she introduced her new partner to us. "Princess-

"Please Amelia, just Zelda." Zelda smiled.

"And just Link." I added as I wrapped my arm around Zelda's waist and smiled.

"Yes, my apologies." She couldn't stop blushing. "Zelda, Link, this is Prince Sorin."

'Prince…? Oh shit…' I thought. "If I would've known you were a prince sir, I would've bowed. My apologies-

The prince laughed as he spoke calmly. "And if I would've remembered you were the Hero of Time, right away, I would've kneeled before you myself and please, just Sorin if you will." He smirked and held Amelia's hand. "It is a privilege to stand before the man who saved Hyrule and the love of his life." Zelda blushed deeply as she held my hand. "You do not owe me anything, hero."

"And neither do you, Sorin." I said confidently.

"Well said." Sorin smirked as we firmly shook hands.

"Pr- Zelda, mi- sorry your high- oh goddesses!" Amelia stuttered as she tried to desperately pull out a piece of paper from her pocket. "I'm deeply sorry Zelda, but I forgot! I got so caught up with seeing you here and meeting Sorin! There's urgent news disregarding Impa, I believe! The king told me to inform you and Link!" She handed me the paper as soon as she found it, signed by my father.

_My dearest Zelda and Link! Impa is in grave danger in the vast deserts! They say there is some form of sand monster that got out of control and decided to attack Impa and her friend! Something is certainly not right! Oh please! Make haste to the desert! I've gone to fetch more guards for Zelda's safety, so I beg of you Link! Please do not waste precious time! _

_Signed, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule_

We both read the letter with angst in our eyes. The thought of losing Impa was unacceptable. She was the guardian of Zelda since Zelda was in a cradle. She was my mentor; she taught me everything of the Sheikah ways, and how to improve myself to protect Zelda. I couldn't let her die!

"I'm so sorry Zelda! I didn't mean to forget-

"Amelia, enough! It isn't your fault!" Zelda exclaimed as she soon looked up at me with deep concern.

"Zelda, I want you to keep your guard up. The bow and the dagger are in the chest near your vanity. I'll come back, I promise." I looked at her. "I'm more worried of what could be headed this way…"

"Link, you have my assistance when you need it." Sorin stated as he held Amelia closer.

"Sorin, if you would do so kindly, hold off the west wing side with a few guards. It is the most important area of the castle. And Amelia stay with Zelda if you want, keep your guard up the same. You can borrow this if you get into any trouble as well." I handed her one of my daggers. "Alright everyone, you know what to do, I have to go now!"

"Be careful Link!" He gave Amelia a tight hug and kissed her before he ran off.

"You too Sorin!" I looked at Zelda, she had the most fearful look on her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips roughly. I returned the favor and spoke one last time. "I'll be back, I promise. Stay safe, my love."

"Stay safe my hero." She whispered as I made my way as fast as I could toward the desert…

**A/N: Can't stop listening to clarity from Zedd. I almost want to do a cover on youtube, though I wish my voice was that good. Hopefully this chapter doesn't mess up ]: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy. 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

**A/N: Just got off work! Woot! I'm so tried though, my whole body hurts, and my blood sugar is a bit high… but here we go. (: **

The west wing was being held off as many guards surrounded the castle. Townsfolk ran and gathered their children indoors. Amelia followed right behind me as she accompanied me to grab my bow and dagger.

"Zelda, I do not know why Link gave me a dagger. I do not know how to use one!" Amelia shouted with quick breaths as we ran up the stairs.

"It's alright Amelia, I'll give you a quick lesson after I grab my weapons, just follow me first!"

We ran holding our skirts, as we finally reached my room. I looked near the vanity and saw the chest Link was talking about. I hurried over and opened it to find my weapons, _gone_… What in Hyrule? Amelia held the door as she had a worried look on her face.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't understand… They're gone?" I looked up as Amelia frowned.

"Your weapons?!"

"Yes, we should head downstairs and into the armory room, come on Amelia!" She nodded as we trotted back downstairs.

_To the desert_

Link rode Epona as fast as he could as he reached the end of Gerudo Fortress. He dismounted Epona as an orange haired woman approached him.

"So, you've come, Hero of Time?" The woman stood at the gate to the desert motioning for Link's approval to one of the other women. "You should be extra careful and watch your ground below. There's word of an unknown sand creature creating quite trouble. I hope Impa is alright." She said concerned.

"Yes, I've heard Nabooru." Link wrapped his cape around his mouth and nose, getting ready to enter the mayhem of the desert.

"I need to increase my defenses here and try to protect my people. Goddesses bless you for whatever may come your way." And with that said Link entered as he did once before, in search of his father, but now he was in search of his mentor.

_The West Wing of the Castle_

"Huhh! Ohh!" Two men stood by one another, fighting off the bandits.

"Who the hell are these people?!" Sorin asked as he punched a bandit across the face.

The other man blocked with one of his swords as he stabbed a bandit with the other.

"If I was fighting them, you think I would know?!" Daren exclaimed. "This is unacceptable, truly!"

Sorin fought off two more guards that came at him at once. "You're the one to talk-

"This is my favorite tunic!" Daren shouted, angrily as Sorin rolled his eyes.

"Oh for Din's sake, Daren!" He screamed as he shoved the two bandits off him.

"What?! At least, I'm not the prince who's foolishly fallen in love with a peasant maid!" Daren yelled grinned as Sorin surprisingly and calmly spoke.

"Better to be in love with a maid than get knocked out by a knight who didn't even equip his sword!" Daren remembered the quarrel with Link in the courtyard as he growled. Sorin smirked as the battle went on.

_Inside the Castle_

As Amelia and I reached downstairs, the castle noise increased as we started to hear swords cling and shields clash. A couple of bandits started to attack the castle. My heart began to race as I tried to improve my courage.

"Here Amelia, it's quite simple really! Are you right handed or left handed?!" I shouted through the noise.

"Left!" She shouted as she covered her ears. A bandit made his way through the window as Amelia screamed. He came after me first and tried to choke me.

"Zelda!" Amelia screamed as she started to tear up. I stepped on the bandit's toe as hard as I could and pushed my right arm to the side. I elbowed him in the face as he fell back a little. _Link taught me that one._

"It's okay Amelia! Don't be afraid!" The man regained as he came for me again. I grabbed a big pot and through it at him. I missed as he dodged and attacked again. This time he had a dagger and tried to stab my neck with it. I grabbed his hands as his strength pushed harder on the dagger. I struggled as the sharp blade neared my throat, inches away from my death.

"Huhhh!" I heard a woman's voice scream as blood dripped from his stomach. "Ahhh!" Another blow to the bandit's back as he fell in order for me to see my savior. Her dress had a little blood splattered on it and so did mine. She breathed heavily.

"Amelia-

"I'm so sorry, Zelda… for hesitating… I- I never took anyone's life before…" She shook a little bit and had tears falling down her face. "I'm so sorry… you could've died… I just panicked…" She said as she sniffed.

"It's okay Amelia!" I said as I stood up. "Courage Amelia, have courage! These people are harmful to us! You have every right to fight back! You did the right thing and I can't thank you enough!" Amelia sighed in relief. "You did good! Next time, try to aim for the head!" I shouted again as I grabbed a bow from the armory.

"O-okay, I'll try!" Her courage increased as we ran to the main hall. My father stood near the throne with the family sword in his hand.

"Zelda, there you are! Are you alright?!" My father asked worriedly. "I know not of who these people may be, but I hope Link and Impa make it here in time!" My father exclaimed.

"Yes father! I am, thanks to Amelia! And I hope so as well!" I shouted.

"And Zelda! What is this?! I found these near the fountain by the courtyard as I made my way to fetch more guards!" It was Link's bow and the dagger he made for me. 'What on earth is going on?!' I thought to myself as I quickly equipped both, trying to protect my father.

'I have to be brave, for Sorin… Zelda is right! I have to fight too!' Amelia thought to herself.

I held the bow in position as I saw one of the bandits heading toward me and my father. I stood in front of him shooting, nailing the bandit in the head. The next one was too close as another began to approach. He held one of my hands down, and with the other I wrapped the bow string around his neck, pulled, then released and it flung him in the face, knocking him out. The other bandit confronted me as I moved away from his sword, and blocked with the body of my bow.

I secretly pulled out my dagger on my left and punched him with my bow and stabbed him in the chest with my dagger. 'For Link… I must fight and have courage… for Link…' I thought as I breathed heavily and waited for more bandits. I saw Amelia drift away near the door as she was soon outside with a few guards. Two bandits came to her at one time. She fought off one of them as this presented advantage to the other one. He smacked her across the face as her dagger fell out of her hand.

"Ahh!" She fell down and backed away from the bandit, covering her head with one arm.

"Huhh!" The bandit groaned as a big sword pierced through his chest, to reveal the man behind him.

"Sorin!" She hugged him tightly as she quickly picked up her dagger.

"What're you doing out here?! You're supposed to be inside!" Amelia looked up at him with apology.

"I'm sorry Sorin! I was only trying to be brave… for you…"

As Sorin was about to speak, Amelia screamed and swiftly threw her dagger and hit a bulls eye on the bandit that was going to approach him. He fell to his feet.

"Wow! I was hoping it would at least hit him in the head! She exclaimed, excitedly.

Sorin looked back completely surprised as he looked at his lover. Amelia gave him a quick wink and smile as another bandit was going to attack the two. He smirked at her as he allowed both of them to fight as a team, side by side.

_In the desert_

Sands of the desert subsided a little as a man in a red tunic and golden gaunlets passed the desert colossus. 'I believe I'm a little half way there…' He thought as the sun passed the horizon. He ran, fighting a few small monsters along the way. Link made sure to watch out for quick sand, and not only kept his attention toward the ground, but scanned from left to right. As soon as he reached the top of a hill, he made out something in the distance…

"What the hell…?" Link could barely see, so he got closer to increase his vision.

The shadow in the windy sands looked like a giant creature trying to attack two women. He ran with full speed toward the scene in the distance…

"Why is he still acting this way?!" Impa asked running out of breath as she was about to stab Lycoris with her dagger.

"Impa, no! Do not hurt him-

Impa quickly backed off and shouted. Nina tried talking to Lycoris in ancient hylian again. He regained a little but, then again lost control.

"Sooner or later I'm going to have to! There will be no choice! I'm growing weary Nina! He's been chasing us for hours!"

"As I said! Lycoris would never act like this! There has to be something-

As soon as Nina was to speak again, they both heard a faint, ancient, Hylian voice in the wind.

"There it is again! Did you hear that?!" Nina shouted as she jumped off a rock.

"Yes, I did! It keeps passing by! What is that?!" Impa dodged another attack.

"As I said before, something's not right! We cannot hurt him though, I beg you! He's my dearest friend!"

As the two kept blocking, dodging, and trying to run, Impa tried to dodge again, another attack. She breathed heavily and slipped, trying to hold her balance. She fell to her feet and groaned. She was so tired, she could not get up.

"Impa!" Nina shouted to her friend, only to get smacked and flung away.

"Nina...!" Impa exclaimed. One of the sharp blades from the creature was about to pierce Impa's chest as she closed her eyes.

_Cling! _A hylian shield blocked one of the blades, as Impa looked up slowly.

"Link!" His shield recoiled the blade as the creature focused his attention on Link. All was soon quiet… The creature had stopped thrashing and attacking… Why…? As Link approached the creature, he spoke in ancient hylian.

"Yu suri de noru. Yara na saku. Kare neh, Link."

"Um…" Link looked at the creature. "Is, uh, everyone alright?"

The creature seemed to be fond of Link as he begged Link to pet him. Link walked up confused, but petted him gently anyway.

"Yes." Impa said as she looked at her friend get up as well. "Couldn't be any more energetic…"

"I see…" Nina said with content.

"What is going on?" Impa asked while getting up. She saw Nina approach. "Nina, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, and a matter of fact I can tell you what Lycoris spoke." Nina brushed off her top. "Lycoris knows Link and that he is the Hero of Time, the Hero of Legend… He said it has been many years as the previous Hero himself rode on his back and that it is once again a privilege to serve another."

"Thank goddesses, Link!" Impa sighed in relief.

The ancient hylian voice in the wind hadn't spoken ever since…

"Oh, Link! You strapping, handsome, young man! I haven't seen you in the longest!" Nina said pinching his cheek.

"Hey Nina…" Link said as he nervously smiled while scratching his head.

Impa gave a blunt look. "Nina, I think Hyrule's safety is the better option than to bother Link right now."

"Oh yes, yes of course!" Nina smiled happily. "Oh and Impa…"

"Yes, dear friend?" Impa looked up to see how serious Nina's face was.

"Thank you for not harming Lycoris…"

Impa smiled weakly. "You're quite welcome."

The trio regained their thoughts as they all hopped on heading to Hyrule castle.

_Hyrule Castle_

As the bandits started to die down, everyone was mostly in the castle. I continued to protect my father as nightfall approached. My breath puffed heavily, as I felt like my bow weighed a thousand tons. Everyone was tired I bet. The guards looked at each other as the last bandit had fallen. Cheers and victory shouts could be heard throughout the castle. I sighed in relief, looking at my father.

"The bandits have officially been taken care of, your highness!" A guard shouted from the west wing. I smiled, looking up, waiting for Link's return. I'm sure he would've been proud of me.

"Your highness, it is such a glorious day, a glorious day, indeed-

The guard groaned as a sharp, dark blade pierced through his chest… A woman revealed out of the shadows. Her black, outfit was slick and thin. Her top was a black tube top, exposing her bountiful breasts. Her sleeves cut off above her forearm and reached her hands as it had a wrap around them, to reveal half of her hands and her fingers. Black painted long nails and her stomach were exposed. Red and gold accessories were applied. Long black, flowy pants to match and flats were worn at her feet. Her light tanned skin and dark orange, reddish hair blew gently through the breeze. Red eyes sparkled as she opened them to all in the castle. Everyone looked with overwhelming shock.

"No… It can't be…" My father said as the woman stepped forward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

The woman developed a huge grin on her face. Everyone looked at the woman with shock as she sent two dark blades to hit two other guards in the forehead. Her sleeve went up as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Do you know how long, I've waited for this…?" She asked as I growled.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" My father shouted.

"Why…? Why?! Because you took the only man I ever loved!" The woman screamed as two balls of energy rammed the long dining table. "Then again, I could take the only woman he ever loved… My goal, my dream, my passion, to make him suffer…" She said as her arms lifted up and back down in an artful wave.

"Amelia…!" Sorin shouted as he looked up at her. The witch's laughter filled the room.

"Amelia is my maiden name, Sorin. I prefer you call me Ashia, as it is my first." She winked at him and focused her attention toward me. Sorin fell to the floor in devastation.

"You… you all this time…?! Right under my nose-

"Don't forget my ridiculously, handsome accomplice…" She stated as a man with a now black cape, dark gray tunic, black hair, and black boots appeared out of the shadows. He looked up as his eyes scanned the room, revealing them to be blood red.

"Princess Zelda… Didn't I tell Link, to _never_ leave you alone?" Daren snickered as I held my bow toward him and shot away. He dodged most of my arrows for he was very swift. He got near my father and held his blade to his throat.

"Father!" I tried to run up to him.

"Now, now, Zelda. We wouldn't want to say goodbye sooner than later to papa, would we?"

I backed off a little as tears filled my eyes.

"Please! Please don't hurt him!" The crowd lowered their weapons as commanded from Ashia.

"Ashia, if you will?" He motioned for her to take his place. She held a dark blade floating with her power.

The both stood near each other with big grins as they spoke.

"As you can see, it was all a perfect set up, sending the Hero of Time to search for his supposedly alive father in Termina. I disguised as the elder man that told him so. Thanks to this lovely witch." He smirked at Ashia. "I couldn't have done so much without her marvelous assistance. The two weeks Link had been gone gave me time to analyze the castle and it's security. I knew the princess and the hero had grown deep suspicion that I was in fact and indeed not a prince. I disguised as the Prince of Arailya, the son of Lord Varnus Arith, Prince Daren, for he is now rotting below the far kingdom. You shall no longer call me Daren, for my true name is Amrel. Sending Zelda's former guardian to find him also supported our time, for 'Time is of the Essence." Ashia laughed manically to his comment.

Ashia grinned as it was her turn to speak. "Zelda," Her voice was so seducing, calm, and wicked. "It was a shame I didn't have enough time to hide Link's bow and dagger from you." Her evil smiled grew wider as she walked toward me. "Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, Princess Zelda, forbiddenly, deeply, and foolishly in love, with Hyrule's one and only Hero!" Everyone looked up and gasped." I looked at my father with teary eyes. Sorin shouted and decided to take a chance and attack Amrel as Ashia flew a dark ball of energy toward him, flinging him across the room, hitting the wall, and knocking him out.

"Does anyone else want to try and be a hero?" Amrel asked while everyone backed away for my father's safety. Ashia held another ball of energy and concentrated as she started to chant in ancient hylian…

"So, it's really not working anymore… It seems the Hero of Time has caught up with Impa, Lycoris and that other wretched witch…" She looked at my father as she sent another ball of energy to him this time. It electrocuted him, just like Sorin. She laughed hysterically.

"Fatherrrr!" I cried, as he lay in the throne, unconscious. "Enough please! Enough!" I shouted as I fell to my feet.

"Oh, Zelda what a pleasure to see yourself, ludicrously suffer. Now, be a good girl and throw the bow and dagger away as far as possible."

I threw it as far as I could out the castle doors. "Dear Zelda, there is much more that we have to tell Link when he arrives, but first… I think we would have a little _fun…_" Amrel looked as me as more tears started to fall down my face.

"No… please no…" I started to sob and fall to my knees again.

Ashia's laughter boomed through the hall. "Yes Amrel! Make Link suffer, more than before!" She handed him a red gem that had a pinkish smoke dancing inside it. "May Lord Ganon be proud of both of us!"

Amrel walked up to me, and tried to hold me as I struggled. He tightened his grip on both my wrists as the pain was excruciating. I couldn't fight back… He held me and hurried to the balcony on the opposite side across where Link and I had dinner. Instead of there being a balcony outside, there was a big room.

"Let's wait for our dear Link, princess. I bet he'd be more than pleased to see this." He grinned as he held my hair, kissed my neck and grinned.

_To Hyrule Castle _

Lycoris committed a full stop as the trio had approached their destination. They all hopped off and thanked Lycoris as they saw the unexpected. Fire… A huge fire arose on the gerudo fortress. They ran quickly towards the scene as the fortress was being attacked by the same bandits that attacked the castle. Nabooru was fighting off a man in the distance. His strength over-powered her as Impa jumped in to help.

"Impa!" Nabooru shouted as both of them took on two other bandits. "I'm sorry to ask, but I'm afraid I need your assistance!"

"And you shall have it!" Impa said knocking out another bandit.

"I can't thank you enough!" Nabooru struggled once again as Impa kicked him off of her.

"Link! To the castle, hurry!" Impa shouted throughout the noise.

"Right!" He looked at Nina to see she had decided to help as well. "Nina! Will you be alright?"

"Yes! You should hurry Link! Save the princess! I'll try to catch up later if I can, if not… Goddesses bless you." She hit a bandit with her staff as she looked up at him. "Wait!" She screamed as Link stopped. She pointed her staff toward him as his tunic magically changed color. Forest green; the color worn by the Hero chosen by the Gods. "There! Now, go!" Nina winked at him as he smiled and nodded his head, then took off.

Epona waited for him at the entrance to the fortress. "Farore's speed Epona! Farore's speed!" He shouted to his friend as they took off, heading to Hyrule castle.

_Hyrule Castle _

The castle had been attacked once again by a few bandits. Guards had run outside to fight them off as Link reached the outer entrance. He dismounted Epona and ran as fast as he could. _Why, some maiden as gorgeous and absolutely beautiful as Zelda… You shouldn't leave her alone. _'Fucking… Dammnit!' Link thought to himself, remembering those words. 'Hang in there Zelda…' Link made his way toward what seemed to look like a war. Guards fighting off bandits in the west and east wing of the castle. He reached the entrance as he saw something familiar on the ground. His bow and dagger that he once gave to Zelda. 'No..' He thought as he picked them up. Ashia floated in the air with her legs crossed, eyes closed, and arms making witch signs as she concentrated and charged her power the whole time. She smiled with her eyes still closed as she heard a loud boom.

"I thought you'd never make it, Hero of Time…" She said seductively as Link ran in breathless.

"Amelia… I should of fucking known-

"Ah, ah, ah, formal introductions first. My name is Ashia-

"Where is she?!" Link screamed with a deep voice and an angry look on his face.

Ashia looked up as her ruby, red eyes sparkled. "She's safe, for now..." She said as she looked up.

"L-Link!" I cried as Amrel held me tightly.

"Zelda!" Link screamed as he started to move.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Dearest, bold, ambitious, and deadly handsome Link, did you forget of me?" Ashia teased as she set a small barrier toward the stairs.

"I swear to Din, Daren, if you-

"The name is Amrel-

"Whatever the fuck your name is!" Link screamed louder as Ashia sighed.

"Poor Link, you must wonder what in Hyrule is going on?" Her seductive, low voice spoke as she pulled out some sort of magical smoke. It showed Amrel disguising as the old man telling Link where his father was in Termina as a diversion. Link had said goodbye to me as we held each other tightly before his departure. The scene changed to Amrel scouting out the castle and me brushing my hair in the window, as Amrel watched from afar with an old telescope.

It showed Amrel killing the prince in one of the courtyards in Arailya and hiding him underneath the trapped door, below the castle. It showed Link and I after the ball having a good time, hugging and kissing after, in my room… It showed Ashia's previous life with Ganondorf. She poured a bottle of wine into his glass and showed him his new horse, she'd got for him. Ashia laughed as the scene completely changed to Link's parents… The room filled with silence as Link's eyes widened.

_The war continued as a man with a bow and arrow aimed at his target. "There she is, sir." The other man grinned as they stood from afar. _

"_Good. Make sure Relin sees." He said as he snickered._

"_She's holding a child, Sir Martese!" The archer shouted. _

"_Even better," Martese said heartlessly. "…Now!" The arrow pierced the woman's back as she fell to the floor with her child tightly in her grasp. Martese ran up to Relin as quickly as he could. _

"_Merina!" Relin shouted as a sword pierced through his chest, right in his heart, blood dripping from his mouth. _

_Martese held his sword in his chest and grinned as he then, pulled it out and laughed. A man on a black horse rode up and smirked as Martese smirked back. _

_The little river had carried the injured woman and her child toward the forest. She crawled out as she reached near the entrance. Blood trails were left behind as she crawled. It showed her passing through the forest, reaching the Great Deku Tree. _

"_Please… take care… of… Link…" She pleaded as those were her last words. With the last of her strength, she dropped the silver, blue and moonstone necklace in Link's blanket…_

_Later on_

"_Amrel, continue to serve Lord Ganondorf." The five year old sat up as his father's life was going to end. "Be the best knight you can be, and don't let anyone get in your way. Kill and show no mercy to those who oppose Lord Ganondorf!" _

"_Yes father, for you! I will! For Lord Ganondorf! The boy walked toward the desert._

It showed the young boy, being trained by two gerudo women that were Ganondorf's followers. Scimitars were held in their hands, as the ten year old continued to train. The smoke cleared as Link's bangs covered his eyes.

"Yes, Link! I've come to make you suffer, even more! For the Evil King, and my father's wishes." Amrel shouted. "Your father was said to be the best knight in Hyrule. My father grew envious as he was in competition with yours, for he was truly the best knight! And your mother! That wretched, pathetic, little whore!" Link clenched his fists as his head was still looking down. "My father tried to love her, give her everything she needed, but she still refused due to Relin! Relin, pffft! The foolish ingrain, my father should've been Hyrule's major! He should've never been placed as colonel-

"Your father is a useless cur, just like yourself…" Amrel growled as Ashia giggled and held a necklace gently on her neck. Silver, blue moonstone… She placed a barrier on it as she spoke.

"Do not worry Link, I will have generous mercy on it…" She grinned wider as Link's blood began to boil. He noticed the breeze that blew on his bare skin of where the necklace was supposed to be.

"Then you should pray, for I will not have mercy on you…" His voice changed… It got… deeper…

The breeze blew gently as did his cape behind him… There was now something different about him, as Ashia and Amrel watched, completely interested…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

The castle was quiet and intrigued by Link's new behavior. His heart ticked, his breath barely heard, his movement hardly stirred… The breeze blew his cape as he vanished. Ashia, Amrel and I looked to see where he had vanished to. He was on the left side of the room. Amrel and I were enclosed in a barrier formed by Ashia. She still floated, but as soon as Link took another step, she slowly floated higher. She hovered cautiously before the man she was going to fight, with a little hint of fear in her ruby, red eyes.

The battle had begun. Ashia threw balls of energy toward Link as he dodged every one of them, vanishing, from side to side, like the ultimate Sheikah technique… A silver color of light had formed around Link's fist as he began to punch the electric bundles of energy away. His bangs still covered his face. Amrel held me tighter as he began to fear Link. I, myself, was worried of Link's behavior. Ashia sent another ball of energy toward Link as he smacked it aside and headed toward the glass window, shattering it.

My father and Sorin regained little consciousness before as they grunted painfully. 'Link is Sir Relin's son…?!' My father thought to himself. 'I would've never guessed… I never knew he bore a child…but what is this different wave of energy I feel in the room?' He looked over at Link. 'Link… why is he carrying such powerful energy…?'

"You're majesty!" Sorin said as he lifted up my father to get to better safety. "I sense a difference in Link's power, my lord."

"Indeed…" My father said, barely keeping his eyes open. He, once again closed his eyes to rest.

As Ashia threw another ball of energy, Link did a side flip and dodged it.

"Enough!" She screamed as a charge of a very powerful wave came Link's way. Link jumped up, did a back flip, and took in a large amount of pain. Ashia still floated as she held her hand in the air for another round. Link deflected as he moved faster. A ball of energy was finally sent back to Ashia, the second time, it electrocuted her, just like Ganondorf…

She slowly got pulled to the ground, and as Link saw this, he darted toward her. Instead of slicing her with his sword, he used the dagger he made for me on her a couple of times, neither I or Amrel could see as he was too fast. She started to regain again. She shook it off and spoke as she held another bundle of energy in her hand.

"By the way, Link! Witches don't pray…! She charged at him. "They chant!"

He got electrocuted as he went forward to attack Ashia. He saw the ball coming at him, and ignored the pain. He deflected another bundle as it electrocuted her, and she slowly fell to her knees. This time, he put the dagger in his side and grabbed her by the neck.

"Then start chanting..!" His voice deepened.

He choked her with his hand and shoved her from concrete to concrete. She regained, but barely this time, as Link backed off. The last wave she threw got quickly sent back to her with no issue and electrocuted her once more. She was a little dizzy as Link started to swiftly attack her with the dagger again. As Amrel saw this he growled as he pulled my hair and I shouted again. He pulled me into the room, as he slammed the door behind us…

As Link saw this, his anger increased as he grabbed Ashia and threw her forward. She hit the wall with a great force and fell down.

Meanwhile Amrel locked the door with a ring of keys he had in his pocket.

"Never mind, him, come, princess…" I looked up my eyes widening in fear as they also became teary.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I tried to look for a way out, the window, the roof, I was even hoping there was some trapped door somewhere near the closet. I ran in circles as Amrel followed me slowly. He threw the keys at my feet as I swiftly picked it up.

"You smell awfully delicious, your highness." He said as he came closer. I fiddled with the keys, hoping to find the right one to fit through the door. His breath blew on my neck as tears fell gently from my eyes. I whined and cried.

"No!" I shouted as he grabbed my swollen wrists and pinned me down on the bed. He sucked on my neck and started to feel his way toward my thigh.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I got the opportunity to kick him, withdrawing him a little, but not as much as he grabbed my ankle as I tried to get off the bed. He pinned me down once more.

"You know Zelda, you should stop fighting! He grinned. Just accept me you conniving wench!" He squeezed harder as I whined. I could only move a little bit. He pulled out the red gem with the pink smoke dancing inside it that Ashia gave to him. He used it on me as my outfit magically changed into what seemed to be a gerudo woman's lingerie. Pink and purple and blue undergarments; a pink, bluish bra like that of a sunset sky, purple see-through sleeves on my arms with golden cuffs holding them above my forearms. Matching bottoms and golden tiara placed on my head… "There… What a lovely sight, what a lovely sight indeed, Zelda… Lord Ganon would be proud…"

"Ahh! N..Nooo!" I screamed as Link became more impatient with Ashia. She wearily threw one last energy ball at him. Surprisingly he caught it this time as Ashia's eyes widened. She was kneeling on the ground as Link walked up to the half-dead witch and held the energy firmly in his hands. He held her neck, looked at the energy, and thrusted it in her chest. She screamed in agonizing pain as she fell to the ground, barely moving.

Link looked upstairs as he heard me scream. Ashia's barrier had been broken.

"Too bad Link isn't here to see all of this…" Amrel said as he rubbed his hands up and down my body. I still struggled and cried as he had me pinned down. As he was about to take off my bra, he grinned.

"Please, no… No, no! Nooo!" A loud blast caught Amrel's attention as Link burst through the door. His bangs still covered his face as Amrel kissed my cheek softly, while holding my hair.

"Oh Link, move your bangs out of the way, so you can see what I've done to your precious Zelda."

As Link looked up, his eyes were revealed… They were still blue, but not deep blue as before, but a grayish, sort of icy, cold blue. Cold-blooded eyes of a killer… I looked at Link, tears still falling softly from my eyes.

"Amrel… if you let Zelda go now, I might decide to make it easier for you and kill you rather quickly…"

Amrel looked up and snickered. He held me tightly as we both got up.

"L-Link…" I cried as Amrel was going to pull my hair again, a swift, small, dark blade cut his hand. It was thrown from Link without us noticing.

"What am I thinking…? Of course I'll kill you slowly and make you suffer the most painful death in existence…"

Amrel growled as we moved outside and threw me into a blue, gem-like barrier. I watched as Link and Amrel were going to battle. Amrel took out his sword and pointed it at Link.

"So, let's see what your best shot is, Hero of Time!" As Amrel and I looked at Link, we saw blue and red tribal marks appear on his face. His eyes still stayed icy, blue as the color grew faint. His tunic started to change color as it became white, silver, and his sleeves midnight blue.

"Why bother…? You'll be dead before you see it…" Link said in a deep, cold voice. A few waves flew from his body. My eyes widened as I feared this was not the same Link I fell in love with. 'He would never say such things…' I thought to myself. I looked over at Ashia to see her barely breathing… 'Link… I know Ashia is a woman, but perhaps, after what she'd done, Link only sees her as nothing, but a monster…' Amrel grinned as he took most and the last of Ashia's power. She moaned in pain as Amrel grew stronger. His armor had improved, as his scimitar sword increased in size as well.

"I beg to differ…" Amrel said as Ashia moved a little bit and spoke.

"Lord Ganon-" Ashia said weakly.

"Never loved you…" Link's words shot through her.

"Of course he did-

"Oh, of course, that's why he left you for every other woman, Nabooru, then Zelda…" He spoke again. "You were so caught up, thinking he loved you all along, when you were just another one of his puppets…

Ashia developed tears in her eyes. "L-Lord Ganon…" She lowered her head back down.

The cold breeze passed by as it was passed midnight. The moon had been full and shined down upon the castle. I had tears in my eyes as another battle, once again, began.

Link unsheathed his sword, but instead of it being the master sword by the chosen hero, it looked a lot bigger and had a double helix shape to it. 'What on earth is that?' Amrel thought.

Impa and Nina had finally arrived and stayed by my father's side.

"Your highness!" Impa shouted as she looked at what was going on. My father was still passed out.

"I see…" Nina said as she looked up at Link.

Link vanished again, as Amrel growled a little bit, trying to scan the room to see where he had went. Link had jumped really high into the air and shoved his sword downward toward Amrel. Amrel struggled as he held his sword in position. Link grinned as his dirty blonde hair changed to a lighter color and pressed harder on the sword, pushing Amrel away. Link's eyes became lighter, almost invisible. 'What's going on?!' I thought to myself as I cried more, worried about Link.

Link had dodged every one of Amrel's attacks, except one time, Amrel stabbed Link in the chest a little as I gasped. Link looked down and then looked up again and only grinned as he shoved Amrel away. The moon's shine seemed to be focused on Link as it peered through the castle windows. As Amrel was to attack Link once again, Link blocked with his big sword and pushed Amrel off again, this time, it sent an energy wave at Amrel. With the unexpected attack, Amrel flew and hit the ceiling above him. He dropped to the floor as he tried to get up. As, this weakened Amrel's barrier, I fell out, holding my swollen wrists.

Link walked slowly over to Amrel and held him up with one hand, and choked him.

"Now, it's your turn." Link's voice sounded even more powerful. He shoved Amrel from side to side and slid him across the table and flung him to the ceiling once more. Blood dripped from Amrel's mouth as Link chuckled. Amrel was going to die, very soon.

"It's rather odd… he's not wearing the mask…" Nina stated as she looked at Link intently.

"What mask? Nina what are you speaking of?" Impa asked.

"The Fierce Deity mask. It is said to be one of the most powerful masks in Termina. Link had it when he was on one of his quests to save the town…" The wise witch closed her eyes, as she continued. "The Fierce Deity resembles a God. A warrior God… A powerful God that is also a symbol of time… Link's tunic resembles midnight. Link is not wearing the mask, but perhaps, the energy and spirit still dwells within his soul… The Fierce Deity appears when anger, love, and sorrow are all presented at once and have hit their peak. It appears when there is an evil mighty being than it, thus challenging it. Link's inner and strongest anger must have triggered when Ashia had shown him the past with her "irna…" In our language, "mystical smoke" that can show the past and present, but never the future." Link walked up again to Amrel as a new, bigger barrier had formed, me, Link and Amrel inside it. Nina groaned as she spoke again. "No one should approach Link, unless they want to get torn to shreds!"

"Link!" I shouted as I ran downstairs. Everyone gasped as they forgot my presence was on the side where the barrier was across.

Nina's eyes widened, but then slowly settled…

"No, Zelda! Stay away from him!" Impa shouted. The barrier only grew more powerful, sending blue waves of energy, flying through the air. This had now made it impossible to see what had been going on.

As I reached Link, Amrel was barely moving on the ground. He soon passed out. Link looked at me as it sent shivers down my spine. My eyes were wide the whole time. He started to approach me as I couldn't help but, back away from him, slowly, with tears in my eyes.

"Link… what's going on…? What's happened to you…?" He chuckled and grinned as he kept coming toward me… "Link, please…"

"…Zelda…" He said as he turned his head and gently held his cold hand to my cheek.

Nina, Impa, and the rest stood back behind the barrier, as there was little they could do.

"Nina! What can we do?! There has to be something!" Impa exclaimed as Sorin nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, my friend." She said while sitting down, crossing her legs, wearily. "It is up to Link whether he will overcome this or not. If not, he will remain this way forever…" Nina and Sorin looked down in shame. "Then again, I must say, I forgot how sinfully handsome the Fierce Deity is." Nina gave a small smile as Impa rolled her eyes.

"What of Princess Zelda?! She's still in there!" Sorin shouted.

"Fear not, for the Fierce Deity will not harm her… Whatever Link feels is reflected upon the warrior God. And even so… it seems, he has found his goddess…" Impa and Sorin looked up surprised.

Sorin thought for a moment. "Goddess…? …You mean…"

"We can only wait…" Nina said quickly as she closed her eyes and tried not to think of the thought.

As I closed my eyes for a short moment, the scenery changed. Link and I were held in the most beautiful room I had ever seen in my life. It was floating up in the clouds. The sky was half night and half day. Purple and red see through curtains blew gently on the side of a king sized bed. You could see Hyrule Castle and the field below. The scenery took my breath away. I noticed as everything from down below barely moved as I heard a gentle waterfall in the distance. He had made time stop, and brought us to this beautiful paradise. I had a strong feeling he would not harm me, but as he came closer, I couldn't help but, back away. "Who are you, and where is Link…?

The Deity spoke calmly and reasonably. "Link? I am Link, for Link and I are one. As you see my form, I am the Fierce Deity, the warrior God…" You could hear two voices coming from him.

I finally crawled backwards on the plush bed, while keeping my eyes locked on his the whole time.

"But… You're supposed to be cruel, and very powerful…" I stuttered, holding his cheek, and still looking into his eyes. Their color started to reappear as it turned to a deep blue, like the sea. He held my hand in his as it was still placed on his cheek.

"You speak from the actions the people have been cruel to myself." He kissed my hand gently and spoke. "And one of the abilities a God must possess; power."

I shivered with delight as Link kissed my hand. "But I… I am only a woman, I am nothing compared to you." He towered over me like the mighty God he was.

"My deepest love… What good is a man, without his woman?" I shivered as he kissed my neck and slid his hand gently caressing my whole body. "You resemble my Goddess, Hylia, for it runs deep within your bloodline." He sighed as he took a whiff of my scent. "It is truly you…"

"How I've missed you, my love…" An inside voice swayed the movements of my mouth as my hair glowed softly golden. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed mine. I breathed as his lips locked onto mine and kissed me passionately, like no tomorrow. I roughly kissed him back, pressing my lips and hips toward him. My back arched as he held it, lifting me up closer to his body away from any harm in the world. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our tongues getting lost in an endless war.

Removing all clothing, he looked at me ever so lovingly. 'Woman is truly beautiful and a man's true weakness.' He thought to himself as my hair spread across the bed. I sunk into the red and violet cold sheets as I shuddered in delight. He kissed my neck and caressed my thighs. I moaned softly in between kisses. He lifted up my legs gently onto his shoulders, kissing them tenderly. He lowered his head as he kissed my neck one last time and whispered in my ear.

"And what good is a God, without his Goddess…?"

I gasped as I felt his manhood enter me. I moaned as he started thrusting slowly, kissing my lips lovingly, still towering over me. It was true love, indeed, and I didn't want it to ever end… I wrapped my hands tighter around his neck as he thrusted a little bit faster. His breath blew heavily on my chest as he drew back all the way and thrusted forward as hard as he could. I gasped and whined in ecstasy as my nails dug into his back. A tear fell from my cheek as the pleasure felt that good. Us making love, and us being madly in love… I could truly feel his anger, love, and all of his sorrow. He thrusted as fast as he could and held my head gently in his grasp. I shouted as my moans got louder filling the vibrant sky.

"Make those lovely sounds all you want…" He breathed heavily. "For there is no one here, but us…"

The bed started to shake as I screamed and enjoyed the freedom of his secret realm. We made love as the twilight sky soon had stars to fill it. The sun peeked over the horizon and through the small waterfall nearby. I gave all of my love to him, and him, the same… As he thrusted the hardest and fastest he could, I could feel my body starting to shake. The lovely wetness dripped in between my thighs as I whined and moaned in his ear. His body started to shake right after as he let out all of his manhood inside me. I moaned the loudest and gave a final sigh as the wetness dripped and our bodies both expelled cool sweat. We kissed passionately, hungrily, and lovingly. I held the back of his hair with a firm grip and couldn't stop kissing him. We stared into each other's eyes as the sun, moon, and star's light had shined on both of us. After I closed my eyes one last time, kissing him one last time, the scene changed back to the castle. Link and I began to slowly appear as our former selves. Link's green tunic was present as well as my pink and white dress. The master sword and his cape had come back. My white gloves wrapped around his neck. He moved his dirty blonde bangs to the side and smirked.

"I thought I'd lost you…" Link kissed me lovingly as he spoke gently.

"So did I…" He looked at me and didn't take his eyes off me. The barrier slowly started to die down. Everyone was in their usual place, where they had last been… Barely any time had been wasted or passed by.

**A/N: Ganon's theme from TP was played for the battle with Amrel. Girahim's theme for Ashia, and the lovely, romance scene with Fierce Deity and Hylia or Link and Zelda, was River remix by Tatsuya Ishii. I do not own any of these songs. Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time belong to Nintendo. If you've done your homework correctly, Hylia was already hinted in Majora's Mask even though she's officially confirmed in Skyward Sword. Thanks for reading, guys. Greatly appreciated. 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As the scene changed, everyone broke their ground. Ashia was recovering as Amrel stirred a little bit. Link's mother's necklace had reappeared on his neck. Nina had looked as us with a smirk on her face as we both smiled. It felt as if it were a dream, us in the Fierce Deity's secret realm with his goddess. For then, we now knew what ran through the blood of our veins. My father started to reclaim consciousness. Impa sighed in relief as well as Sorin.

Nina had walked with grace over to the restless witch lying on the floor. She placed a hand on her back as Ashia smacked it away.

"My dearest sister… Have you learned your lesson?" She spoke calmly. "It's time to stop fighting my dear." Everyone looked up surprised.

"Shut up, Nina! If it weren't for your aid, I could've prospered and had my insatiable revenge!"

Nina gave a smile. "Now, now, listen to your older sister. I am, but one age above you." She yawned as she continued. "For one-hundred and forty one, you're still as stubborn as always."

We all looked up as Sorin walked slowly over to Ashia with a frown on his light tanned face. She barely moved and had tears running down her cheeks. He kneeled down moving his sword aside and spoke.

"Amelia…" He began.

"My n-name, is A-Ashia…" She groaned as she looked up at him weakly. He frowned and held her hand. She growled and tried to shove him away, but surrendered to failure.

"Ganon-

"Lord Ganon…" She spat back.

"He probably did have feelings for you, but his actions implied his appetite for power never seemed to satisfy. He neglected you, such a wonderful and amazing woman… Amelia, I meant every word and feeling I said to you. I never lied, I always tried, and I know there is some good in you. An immense amount, actually. I don't care if you're a witch." She looked up at him again and groaned with tears in her eyes.

"Shut your mouth…" She still fought, but Sorin didn't back down.

"I know you can still be Amelia, the Amelia I fell in love with…"

"Shut up!-

"If you've taken over her body, or disguised as her, even if she was a puppet of yours… You still had an intention of making me feel happy… That's what counts." He closed his eyes and smiled weakly, with a gleam in his eyes. Amelia's eyes widened with a shine in her eyes as well. Her heart began to race faster. "I know this because, the night of the dance, you could've refused to dance with me, you could've refused to talk to me, and you could've refused to come with me on the balcony…" He continued as Ashia started to cry. A witch, starting to cry… For she knew everything that he had spoken was true… "You could've chose to kill me when we were alone at times, but you didn't…"

"Enough…" She said softly. Tears poured down her face.

"You can give up all you want, many times as you want, but I know what I'm going to do. I'm not going to give up on you… I promise I'll never hurt you the way Ganon did. I won't leave you for another woman and I definitely won't neglect you. I've been hurt before too. I've been abandoned for another man before I met you. I know how it feels. Trust me…"

She cried more. "Sorin…"

She cried like someone had died as he gently held her in his arms. They stayed like that for a long while.

"I love you Amelia…" He held her a little bit tighter and whispered in her ear.

The young witch groaned and cried harder, not wanting to realize the truth.

"I-I love you too Sorin. I-

Amelia screamed in pain as more power was being taken from her. She had passed out once more. Sorin looked up and growled as Amrel had gotten back up again. He laughed and turned his attention to Link and I. Since the evil in Amelia's spirit had begun to disappear, Amrel had only received the power to heal. He snarled in confusion.

"What is this?! Where did your high and mighty powers run off to, you little bitch?!" Amrel shouted as he completely healed, but only as a mortal.

Link groaned in annoyance as he shifted his attention to Amrel. I held my hand to my heart as I looked up at Link. He closed his eyes, gave me a reassuring smile, and nodded for me to be out of harm's way. I nodded back and ran over to Impa and the rest.

"Be careful, my love!" I shouted as I didn't want to think of the thought of losing him again. Nina used her powers and tried to heal Amelia as I helped. She moaned in pain as she lay on the stone cold floor.

Link stood tall, and removed his cape while Amrel unsheathed his sword once more. Amrel cracked his neck and snickered at Link.

"As I said Hero of Time, let's see your best shot…" This was the time. The moment for the Hero of Time to show his true skill and power. Amrel pointed his slightly curved sword toward Link. Link had his bangs cover his eyes and looked up. This time his eyes were a piercing deep blue, his hair dirty blonde, and his skin lightly tanned. He looked at Amrel and remembered how Martese used nothing compared to honor in order to defeat Relin. The Hero of Time slowly drew his master sword and hylian shield lightly at his side. A slight wave of energy followed both.

"Link is truly the Hero of Time… He's absolutely amazing…" Sorin said in awe to us while looking up.

Amrel swiftly moved from side to side in order to reach Link. As he came up close he swung his sword only in order to meet Link's blade, blocking and pushing against the other. As they dispatched, Amrel swung from side to side and did a diagonal spin to downfall Link's blade and apply more pressure. Link fell slightly back, but kicked off the concrete and did a side flip. As Amrel did a double thrust attack with his scimitars, Link held his shield to deflect. Link thrusted his blade every chance he got. Amrel made a cross to block, just like the gerudo women.

The fight went on for a good while. Link and Amrel both sweating, got up and regained. As Amrel made a double stance pose, looking like a snake getting ready to attack whenever, Link prepared himself. The double attack charged at Link for it was very powerful. Link deflected with his shield once more.

"You know what you should do?!" Amrel charged at Link with another attack. "You should die just like your father!"

"Eyehhhh!" Link did a jump attack, his feet inches off the ground, as it set Amrel back. Amrel had a deep cut on his cheek and slightly on his chest. He was bleeding a lot. He shook it off and held something with a glint of shine in his left hand. It looked like a handful of still gleaming ashes. He threw it directly at Link's eyes. Link swatting away the excess, fell back and hit the wall behind him due to Amrel's partial opportunity. Link groaned as he could only see half of what was going on. Amrel grinned as he thrusted his sword to Link.

I gasped as I thought Link was going to get stabbed in the chest and due to my thought, he did… right near his heart…

"Ahhh!" He groaned as the sword run deep in his chest. My eyes widened as blood dripped from his chest.

"L…Liinkkk!" I screamed as I held my hand tight to my heart. "Link! No..!"

As Amrel saw me in the distance, he gave a big grin and Link's eyes widened with anger. He gave Amrel a look like 'Don't even try it.'

"Hahaha! History shall repeat itself!" Amrel had hungry eyes as he looked at me and charged at me.

As he ran toward me, Link followed closely behind him. He looked back at Link from time to time like he was trying to plan something. 'Just a little bit more…' Amrel thought as he could see Link's angry face behind him. As soon as he got too close to me, he turned to Link with an unexpected sword stance and thrusted. Link's eyes still widened with anger as he ignored the stance and did his final move; the spin attack. This broke a chunk from one of Amrel's swords as Amrel looked up, surprised. He had slight fall back, still in shock, as Link jumped really high into the air and did a downward spin toward Amrel. It was soon quiet as both men had fought til their last breath.

Link's shield revealed what had actually, truly happened as it moved out of the way. Link had the master sword stuck into Amrel's heart.

"I said… I'd ge…get you… Hero... of… Time…" Amrel's last words blew gently to Link.

He stood there, lifeless. His left arm left way too much room, thus giving Link the advantage with the master sword. Blood dripped from both men. Link looked over at me and smiled weakly. He gave me the _look._ I ran over to him and put my hand on his cheek. I looked at the wound and had tears in my eyes.

"…Link…" Link smiled softly and got up. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He gave me a grin and groaned, as he stood tall.

"You… you idiot! Don't do that!" I shouted. "Don't look at me like that… you always give me that look whenever you're about to leave!" I hit him in the chest as he stumbled a little bit.

"Easy Zelda," He held his wound and grinned. "I'm not going anywhere…" He held me tightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He held his wound as we walked over to the group. The castle had cheers and more noise to fill it as Ganondorf's followers had been defeated. My father- 'My father…' I thought to myself. I let go of Link as he gave me a look to go to him.

"Father… father…?" He groaned and smiled weakly.

"Zelda… my dearest… daughter…" I held my hand to his cheek as Link frowned behind me. Everyone looked down with sadness.

"Father, you're going to be alright… We can-

"No, Zelda…listen well… for I fear these are my last words…" He groaned as his eyes were half open.

"Father…"

"You can marry whoever you wish to… just like your mother… my dear, for I know it would make her nothing, but happy…"

"But the royal law-

"I can change very easily…" He said softly as he looked at me. "Did you not pay close attention to my words, my dear…?"

"You said to marry a prince-

"But also someone you can be happy with…" He looked at Link and gave him a soft smile.

"But…"

"Zelda, I've known you had fallen for Link all along… And it would be such an honor, to not only have the Hero of Time, but the son of one of my best fallen knights, Sir Relin's son, marry my daughter…"

I looked up at Link with joy, but at the same time, deep sadness with my father.

"Father… I don't know what to say… I… thank you so much…" Tears started to fall down my cheeks. "You're the best father in all of Hyrule…"

"Say you love him my dear and that you'll stay by his side…" His eyes started to slowly close as his breath started to fade. "I want you to be happy my dear…" He looked up at Link one last time. "Link, please… take care… of… Zelda…" His last words echoed throughout the room as Link remembered they were similar to that of his mother's… His life faded away in my arms… I cried, as many tears ran down my cheeks. Link slowly kneeled beside me and held me in his arms tightly. He rubbed my back as the rest of the Kingdom looked down with depression…

I knew the time had come, but… the pain… the pain... there is always happiness accompanied by pain. The sun began to rise as it was now the early morning. Amelia had awoken then as we rejoiced to the victory of the castle.

"Ughhh…" Amelia shook her head as she regained consciousness. Sorin looked at her as the same smile he fell in love with gently spread across her face. "I hate you…"

"Where's love without hate?" Sorin said as he smiled happily. Her hair changed color to a dark brown, reddish color, like a chestnut brown. A witch's evil heart had turned pure. She hugged him tightly as they kissed tenderly.

Impa and Nina smiled weakly as the whole castle started to regain its course. Link and I had looked at each other, both of our eyes shining to the sun's ray. He looked at me as he gave me huge smile. His tunic was still dirtied, but I could care less. As he was about to bow to me, I stopped him dead in his tracks. I bowed to him instead and as did the whole kingdom. Knights, maidens, Impa, Sorin, Nina, everyone… He lifted my chin and motioned for me to get up. He got on his knee and held my left hand. Everyone looked as they had excited expressions on their faces.

"Zelda…"

"Yes… Link…?" I had tears in my eyes.

He had a huge grin on his face.

"Will you be my goddess…?" He winked and kissed my hand. "And marry me…?"

"Yes… Yes!" I held onto his neck as he lifted me up in the air, ignoring the pain in his chest. We kissed as the castle cheered and applauded. Instead of a ring, he lifted the silver, blue moonstone necklace off his neck and I turned around so he could put it on me. It shined brightly in the sunlight and was absolutely gorgeous. I felt like it was a privilege to wear it. The next day I began to respect my father's wishes…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

The next day Zelda's size had been measured and her hair had been messed with many times.

"Zelda!" Amelia exclaimed as she ran back and forth excitedly, carrying hair supplies and accessories. "We need to hurry!" She walked in as she saw her wedding dress glow beautifully. It was white, strapless, had a corset and had a tail and veil. Instead of a tiara, she wore a wedding wreath, with small pink, purple, white, and blue flowers. Amelia smiled softly as she took in Zelda's beauty.

"It's time, your highness!" Another maid said, while walking passed the door. I looked at Amelia as she rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Knock him dead…" She winked as Zelda started to make my way toward the ceremony. She inhaled deeply, exhaled, hoping she wouldn't faint.

I stood there waiting for my beloved, smiling and my heart racing. I wore a silver white tunic, my cap off with a white cape. Silver shoulder armor with my silver Sheikah earrings. Sorin stood beside me as I claimed him best man. He grinned as we quietly exchanged words. Few of my knight friends in the front row blew a quiet whistle as I rolled my eyes at them. We were placed in the courtyard where I snuck in to first meet Zelda… It was almost time for her to walk down the aisle. The woman of my dreams walking down that aisle… I snapped out of it as Zelda's lullaby started to play. Her white dress was the first thing I saw, her lovely face was the next that made my heart want to leap out of my chest. She was breath taking. As she reached the end of the aisle, I pulled her veil over her face. Time passed as I couldn't stop looking and smiling at her. The priest said his final words.

_Heart, beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love._

_When I'm afraid to, fall, but watching you stand alone. All of my doubt. _

_Suddenly goes away somehow… One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. _

_I have loved you for a thousand years… I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything. _

_Take away. What's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this… _

_One step closer… I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. _

_I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. _

_And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. _

_I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…_

"Link Relin Hylius and Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride…" With that said, I held Zelda in my arms as I kissed her passionately. The people of Hyrule applauded. We both felt a little shock as another wave of energy filled us both. Both of our triforces had lit up. We were truly meant to be… With my courage and Zelda's wisdom, we were two against the world. Right after, we all went to the King's grave.

The kingdom had buried him on the west wing of the castle, right next to Zelda's mother. She held a lilac flower in both hands and placed it in between their graves. I held and lit the lantern that Zelda and I had both let go into the sky. We fulfilled her father's wishes and the people of Hyrule bowed. The wedding ceremony soon continued as we sliced a cake together and handed it out to a lot of town castle people.

Little kids ran around and curtseyed to Zelda or bowed to me when they passed by us. Some kids even had wooden play swords to imitate me. It reminded me a lot of when I was just a kid... I missed those memories as I felt time went by so fast. Zelda took her veil completely off as a few women crowded into a bunch. They looked up eagerly as Zelda turned around and threw the bouquet over her shoulder.

One of the girls screamed as one of them caught it. She flipped and fixed her chestnut brown hair in the wind. A young knight stood and grinned beside her as she punched him in the stomach. He grunted and chuckled.

"What sweetheart?" Sorin said as Amelia held the bouquet in her hand. He grinned and laughed as she gave him another punch.

"Don't get any ideas, kid." She said as he kissed her again and spoke.

"I won't… because I already have promises." Sorin winked and chuckled again as she kept trying to hit him.

"And you…" Amelia walked up to me and punched me in the stomach as I grunted.

"What's with all the punching..?" I said with a slight smile.

"That's for shoving me from concrete to concrete earlier!" She shouted playfully.

"Aww, come on Amelia, you know both of our bad sides got the best of us…We weren't ourselves. I'm sorry I did that, but I couldn't control myself."

"Uh huh and you couldn't control yourself when you took Zelda to your secret realm either, could you?" She smirked as I gave her a sly grin.

"Guess it's not a secret no more…" I grinned wider and looked at Zelda. I held her close as her nose nuzzled against mine and she looked at me giggling. "And that wasn't all my fault-

"Rapist-

"Cougar…" I shot back quickly. Amelia squinted her eyes at me in defeat. I gave her a huge smile as Zelda giggled uncontrollably.

Zelda and I held hands as another ball for our wedding was held. It was truly the best one. We danced the night away and Sorin had proposed to Amelia on the dance floor.

We danced as Sorin and Amelia passed by us, dancing. One time when they passed by us, I grinned at Sorin and punched my fist against his.

"What will you do now, Hero of Time..?" Zelda smirked and brushed her lips against mine while looking up at me. I chuckled and spoke to her in a low tone.

"What do you think, my lovely goddess?" We stared into each other's eyes like we did that one special night… We kissed tenderly and soaked in each other's happiness.

The night continued as Impa soon approached the both of us, with Nina.

"So both of you were sisters all along?" Zelda asked surprisingly.

"Unfortunately- Nina started.

"I'm the younger and more gorgeous one!" Amelia shouted from across the room.

Nina rolled her eyes and continued. "My sister has sure changed. It is good to see her well and happy such as yourself, Zelda." Nina laughed. "I knew she could be a good and wise witch once more, she was only childish and foolish…"

"Yes, it seems the evil spirit within her soul has been completely destroyed." Impa added. "That explains all the missing people in Termina. She took the souls of many, trying to be more powerful. I'm just glad we got everything sorted out." Impa sighed as Nina looked up.

"What about those feelings I had before? I used to get all heated up and I'd have to take a cool bath to blow some steam?" I asked curiously.

"That was Amelia's death sentence. Or should I say Ashia's. It was like a warning to you, Link." Nina said seriously.

"Oh, well let's hope I never get that again." I smiled softly.

Impa had keys in her hand as they jiggled and lent them to me. "Your new chambers, your highness."

"Impa, you out of all people, especially shouldn't be calling me that." I smirked.

"You made a fine apprentice, Link. I bet my life and honor, you will make a fine king…" She looked up at me with pride as I stood tall. She bowed a little and vanished.

The ball had been going on all night. Zelda and I kissed playfully as we made our way upstairs, to our new room. I carried her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and unlocked the door with my other hand. We scanned the room as it was absolutely gorgeous. A lovely vanity for Zelda, two big doors that led to a balcony, a huge closet and small armory station for me, a chest at the end of a huge king sized bed, and a large bath tub with candles and flowers gently placed around it. I carried Zelda to the bed as I kissed her face and she giggled. I kissed her everywhere as she couldn't stop laughing and nuzzled her nose. I gently took off my cape as I slid off her shoes.

"So Zelda, where do you want to go?"

"Hmm?" She gave me the cutest look and sound. She looked like a baby for a second.

"For our honeymoon, sweetheart." I tried to kiss her as she blushed and tried to hide her face in the pillow.

She giggled as she blushed some more. "No, no." She spoke like a little kid.

"No, no? Never heard of that place, cutie." I grinned as I tried to get her to face me. I tickled her from behind and held her gently. She laughed a little as we both started to yawn. We were both worn out especially due to barely any hours of sleep. I looked at my wound that had been patched up as I tried to make Zelda and I more comfortable.

"I want to go to that one place…" She said as she sounded so cute.

"What one place?" I said as she closed her eyes for a second and pursed her lips. She was so beautiful and adorable.

"The place, you know where, we did the stuff?" She said half asleep.

"You're so cute, hun. I'll see what I can do." I said half asleep as well. "I'll try to call my friend again…"

And with that, I knocked out cold while holding Zelda from behind and cuddling her. My head spinned a little as I felt I hadn't slept in the longest time. As I felt I started to wake up, I saw a mist ahead of me. I kept walking until I could see very clearly as I came to a full stop, above some clouds. In the distance, I couldn't really make out what it was. It looked like Hyrule Castle. I woke up, early in the morning. Zelda had still been asleep as I sat down at the edge of the bed. Zelda moved a little as she started to awaken, seeing me at the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong, my love..?" She said sleepily.

"Nothing. I just had a weird dream. Let's get some more sleep." I said wrapping my arm around her. Time passed by as the sun fully exposed above the horizon.

"Honey?" I shouted from the bathroom as Zelda was getting dressed and tried to put on her earrings.

"Yes, my love?" She struggled on to put on her shoes.

"Where's the blue pouch you gave to me earlier?"

"Oh, um… Ahhh!"

She almost tumbled over and gasped as I swiftly caught her. I carried her in my arms. "Those shoes being an endless danger to you, my queen?" She giggled as she held her head down to my face.

"Indeed." She giggled some more as I put her down. She wore a nude like dress, strapless, and had a see through shall over her shoulders. White high heels followed with her wedding wreath still in good shape. She also wore my mother's necklace as it lay under her dress. Her bright blue, sky eyes, sparkled with a little bit of black eyeliner above them, and mascara for her lashes. I looked at her as she walked over and sat down at her vanity, trying to put light blush on, gently dabbing it on her cheeks. I walked up to her and kissed her neck gently.

"You don't need any of that, hun." I said as I looked at her in the mirror. "You're already as lovely as you are." She giggled and gave me a kiss. We gathered our belongings and went downstairs.

We met up with Impa, Nina, Sorin, and Amelia. We slowly walked up as Impa and Nina were already in a conversation. Sorin and Amelia were standing in the distance, by the entrance of the castle.

"Lord Link, a great morning to you, indeed." Nina started.

"Oh Nina. Not you too. Please, just Link." She laughed a little as we all looked at Sorin and Amelia talking.

"I'm glad they're both content, but what of Sorin…" Impa stated. We kept our attention focused on the two as we looked down, a little sad.

"She is a witch, such as myself…" Nina said. Our attention turned to Sorin.

Amelia and Sorin talked as they did the night of the ball. He wore a dark royal blue tunic. Amelia wore a thin strapped light purple dress.

"Sorin…"

"Yes Amelia…?" She lay her head gently on his chest.

"You know I'm a witch and well… it's just, I'm a little scared…"

"You living longer and me dying? You having to watch me die?" He responded quickly.

"Y-yes…" She looked up at Sorin with sadness.

He held her tightly as he closed his eyes for a long time. "I don't think we have to worry about that, my love…" His eyes opened as they revealed a bright, blood red color to them…

**A/N: My cousins are down to visit, so I'm having a little trouble writing. Thousand Years by Christina Perri doesn't belong to me. My left bottom wisdom tooth hurts so much, I want to pull it out myself. Going to work now. Omg, my tooth ]': Thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

All of us stood back, as we couldn't believe our own eyes.

Amelia looked up with shock. "You're…" He winked as she was speechless.

"Immortal? Just like you? You're not the only one who's been around long enough, my love." He grinned as his eyes pierced through hers.

"How… how old are you?" She blushed as he smiled softly.

"One-hundred and thirty eight."

"Still makes you a cougar, Amelia!" I walked up with surprise and so did the rest of us. Amelia punched me again as I grunted. I rubbed it softly and spoke. "Well Sorin. You can stay in my kingdom, if you don't go around feeding on anyone." He laughed.

"Lord Link," It felt good, yet uneasy for people to start calling me that. "What could I possibly benefit from feeding on my friends? I hunt animals, your highness. And trust me, I've got it under control. It took years and years of practice; such a pain in the ass. I can conceal it very well also, as you've seen from before. You have my word, for if anything should go wrong, you can exile me, from your kingdom."

"Let's hope I never have to." I said with a smirk as we firmly shook hands once again.

"I don't believe it, all this time you were a-

"Monster, man eater, blood sucker, all of the above really, but where I come from, we are formally called vampires." Sorin looked up at Zelda with a seriousness in his eyes. "You too, Zelda, have my word, if I cause any harm, you have all rights to exile me out of your kingdom."

"I'll keep that in mind." Zelda said reassuringly.

"So that explains why you usually came out at night more than day. I knew something was wrong when you said you were never sleepy." Amelia said grinning. "And that one time when you fought beside Daren or Amrel in the west wing… you couldn't wait to get back in the castle…"

"Yes, my love. It was rather the hardest thing to do really. Especially when you, Zelda, Link and I first met…" Sorin shook his head. "Those were the most horrible twenty minutes of my life."

Amelia giggled as I spoke. "So how long?"

"About two hours or so." Sorin scruffed his hair forward. "After that, I need a break once in a while."

"Two hours…? That's impressive…" I said giving a grin.

"Like I said, years and years; pain in the ass." I chuckled as Zelda giggled. "There's also some potions that I've found that work really well for me."

"That's good to hear." Zelda said smiling.

"Well, looks like my wife can't wait any longer to get on this honeymoon." I grinned as Zelda blushed hitting me playfully. I wore a silver tunic with dark midnight blue pants that almost looked black. And dark blue sleeves to match.

Sorin smiled as he held Amelia. Zelda and I looked at each other for a moment as we thought the same thing.

"Come with us." Zelda said kindly, smiling.

"We possibly couldn't…" Amelia said frowning. "We're not even married-

"I can fix that…" I said swiftly as I snapped my fingers and whistled low. A gesture came quickly.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Just Link, thank you. And could you kindly get this couple wed by today?" I said playing with my messy hair.

"Yes, Link. I'll have the decorations and bouquets set up right away." He brushed his cap. "The maidens should be here shortly to size Lady Amelia."

Amelia and Sorin looked wide eyed as they looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, he is the king." Sorin grinned as Amelia giggled and hit him.

It was still perfectly early morning as Zelda helped Amelia with her dress. It was off the shoulder white, and had a long tail. Amelia and Sorin decided to get married in the main hall where they first met. I remembered as I danced with Amelia and remembered Sorin walking up to her. I remember stealing Zelda away from Daren, or Amrel. 'That was a really great night.' I thought to myself. I stood by Sorin as I was too, his best man. He too, wore a white cape, along with a white tunic. His bangs were neatly, but a little bit messy, placed on one side.

"Zelda…" Amelia spoke softly.

"What is it Amelia?" Zelda said, while adding finishing touches.

"I… I never thought I'd get married, especially to a vampire…"

"It's the same thing I thought, love, but of course exclude the vampire." Zelda giggled.

"It's just all these years… how can something so evil, be conquered by something so good…?" Amelia looked down at her dress. "I'm still a little scared as well. I mean to be in love… I've never felt this before… And now I see why I never felt this way with Ganon… He only brain washed me and turned my soul more evil… Concealing all the goodness that had been there in front of me all along…"

Zelda looked up as it was now time for Amelia to enter the door and walk down the aisle. "You chose to be good, banishing your evil spirit. Think of Sorin as everything, not just as your lover, but your best friend, your partner in crime, and your savior. He saved you Amelia…and I'm glad he did…" Zelda smiled softly with a beautiful shine in her eyes. "Just like Link truly saved me…"

Amelia walked as Sorin stood patiently. Time passed as the priest soon said his final words. Amelia had kissed Sorin passionately as Zelda and I looked at each other, remembering our final kiss confirming one another's eternal love. After the wedding, we waited for Amelia and Sorin to pack their belongings. Zelda stood in the sunlight of the beautiful garden. She brushed her hands against a flower as I smiled at her softly. She was so beautiful… I walked up to her as I gently placed my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"So where should we head, my love?" Zelda lay her head in my chest.

"I've never been beyond the desert…" She kissed my cheek. "And Amelia said there was a great sight to see near an ocean."

I laughed as I held her firmly. "Okay, hun."

Amelia and Sorin jogged a little as they came toward us. Sorin wore a hood and cape to cover his skin from burning. Full gaunlets, boots, a dark colored tunic, and his sword held tightly at his side. Part of his cape covered his mouth and just below his eyes. He looked like a professional assassin. We were now at the castle entrance, in front of the moat.

"Come on! I know where the place is! You guys are going to love it!" Amelia said excitedly.

"Impa," I looked up at her. "I'm leaving you in charge, while we're gone."

"You have my word, Link." Impa smiled softly as she stood near Nina.

Nina smiled as she spoke in a cheery tone. "You kids be careful now. Don't give the oldest one a heart attack." We all laughed.

"Oh, here honey. It's not much, but hopefully it'll do some good for a while." Amelia pointed her finger at Sorin as a protective guard from the sun covered his body. It was a light red aura.

"Thank you, my love." He said as he grinned underneath his cape. He didn't really need the cape and his body armor, but he figured he might as well keep it on since he put so much effort into putting it on.

"We're off." I nodded to Impa as I held Epona. "Hiyahh!" Sorin's horse trotted beside mine as we reached the gerudo fortress. I dismounted Epona as Nabooru walked up to us with a wrap around her arm.

"The fight was great here?" I asked worriedly.

"It was great, for we barely lost any." She brushed her hair aside. "Also thanks to Impa and Nina. We couldn't do it without them. I send them my upmost regards."

"That's good to hear."

"So is you finally being king." She grinned as I smirked. "Your highness." She bowed a little as she motioned for my approval to the desert.

"Thank you Nabooru." She nodded as we all entered the desert. Sorin and Zelda looked up groaning.

"We're not going to walk, are we?" Zelda looked like a little kid and held her hand to her forehead to avoid the windy sands. She whined a little.

Lycoris popped out from underneath the ground and roared as Zelda screamed. Amelia laughed as she spoke to Lycoris in ancient hylian. I held Zelda as I petted Lycoris, motioning for her to do the same. She held her shall to her face and touched him one time with her finger and quickly backed away. I laughed as she looked so cute in doing so. As Amelia was done talking, she motioned for us to get on. We rode Lycoris beyond the desert as we started to reach the horizon of water. The place was absolutely beautiful. It was like an island and paradise for all of us. We got off Lycoris as we all felt soft sand on our feet. There were houses made out of straw, bridges, leading to them from the shore. Torches lit near them, as Zelda saw pink and purple flowers in the distance. She was too short to reach them. I pulled one off for her and grinned. She pouted, then smiled at me, as I placed the flower on her ear, in her hair. We rented rooms at a lodging nearby.

The people were nice and friendly. They realized who I was once the master sword was shown to them and tried to bow. As the usual, I claimed they didn't need to. The day went on as we rested and ate near our rooms. Seafood seemed to be the main course as none of us refused or disliked it. Zelda and I did our own thing from time to time as well as Sorin and Amelia. The sun barely peeked over the horizon, but still looked beautiful. The people threw a party as they set a bonfire going. Zelda and I decided to take a walk, leaving Sorin and Amelia behind as they drank near the bonfire. Zelda still wore her nude dress as she carried her heels in her hands. We were a good distance away from the people as our privacy increased.

"Link… it's so beautiful here… I wish we could have a place like this at home…" Zelda said as I held her close. I stopped for a second and dropped my cape gently on the floor, stretching, moaning and yawning. Zelda had spread out a giant blanket for us to sit on. I took my top off as it was a little warm.

"It sure is Zelda, it sure is." I said as I looked at her. She playfully hit me again.

"What's with you women, hitting us all the time?" I asked as I chuckled, blocking Zelda's punches.

"It shows our strength and that, we're not just some girly girls!" She said punching harder. "Besides, I can beat you to death if I really tried."

I grinned as I held her fist in my palm. "Really…?"

"Yes..!" She said as she moaned and tried to hit me again. She was quick, surprisingly, but I still blocked her every move.

"Honey, you know what your problem is?" She punched again, while almost falling.

"What?!" She groaned as she swung at me one more time.

"You're too…" As she swung one more time, I flipped her over on the blanket. "Predictable."

She grabbed my neck with her legs and flipped me over as I groaned, surprised. She landed on top of me, holding my hands down. We dragged the blanket and my cape with us as we were near the water and hidden with a tree and some bushes. The tree had another growing beside it as it was low to the ground as the other one stood tall.

"Am I?" I got up quickly pushing as much as I could. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she gasped. She landed on her back.

"Yes, you are." I grinned as she flipped me over once more. I couldn't help, but chuckle. She pinned my wrists down harder this time.

"Now what?" She giggled as I grinned wider. I grabbed her bottoms, flipping her above my head. She rolled as she squealed and fell gently on her back. She was breathless as she looked at me lovingly. I held both of her hands down as she struggled and whined.

"That's what…" I said breathing a little myself. I stared at her for a second, thinking I would never get to be this happy in all of my existence. Her hair spread like a blanket on the sheets as the moon and stars twinkled in her eyes. The ocean waved in front of us as a distant waterfall could be heard nearby. We looked up as all the play fighting we had done had dragged us to a beautiful spot by a tropic waterfall. The ocean was still in our view.

"It's close enough." Zelda smirked as her hands wrapped her arms around my neck.

She giggled and brushed her lips against mine. One of her hands lingered down my chest as her hand brushed softly against my wound. She felt it and frowned at me. She looked at it also interested as it was one of my battle scars. I kissed her, holding the back of her hair in one hand as my other hand slowly and gently caressed the side of her thigh. I lifted up her dress as she shivered to my touch. I slid the thin cloth that was concealing the most beautiful and sacred part that a woman had. I slid down her dress over her shoulders as I impatiently kissed them. She moaned softly and dug her nails into my back a little. She slid off my cap as she played with my messy hair.

We both looked at each other as we saw a quick glimpse of the Fierce Deity and Goddess Hylia. We giggled and chuckled as we kissed impatiently. Her dress fell more as it revealed her tempting c cup sized breasts. I played with them a little as my bottoms slid off. I couldn't wait any longer as my manhood, was once again, inside her. She was too tight… I groaned as I pushed all the way in. She moaned as she dug her nails into my back again. With a couple of thrusts, she surprised me as she flipped me over and held all her weight on my wrists.

"Don't get too comfortable…" I said as I threatened her sexually.

I lifter her bottom again as I slid under her. She fell gently on her stomach. She tried to get up and as she stood on all fours. I grinned and went for it. As it was unexpected, she gasped and moaned louder.

"L-Link…" She blushed as she tried to cover her mouth with one hand and hold onto the tree with her other. Her breasts bounced as I could see them a little and it turned me on even more. I started thrusting faster and harder, holding onto her bottom, as it smacked against me. Wetness dripped from in between her thighs slowly. Always a lovely sight to see… I smacked it as I held onto it tighter. She moaned and gasped for air. "It- too… deep…baby… please…!"

"Mm… good…" She was speechless again as I heard quick gasps for air and sexy little moans.

"Link! G-god…!" She moaned louder and held my arm with one hand and the other placed on the tree. As I thrusted faster she moaned louder and started to scream a little. It was so sexy. Wetness dripped from her inner thighs. I couldn't stop as the sound of it only encouraged me more. I wanted to keep going…

"Huh…" I breathed as I only went faster and harder. I could feel her body starting to shake as I held onto her.

"B-baby… please stop… I-I'm cumming…!" More wetness dripped as it made that melodic noise I couldn't get enough of.

"I know…" I said as I thrusted faster and groaned. I held onto her as tight as I could and wouldn't stop. She whined and begged for me to stop as her body shook more.

"L-Link… it's… too much…!" She gasped harder for air as loud soft moans came from her mouth. My body started to shake as I let all of it inside her once again. She gasped as she let out a final sigh. I breathed heavily as I plopped down beside her, laying next to her. She breathed heavily as well as we looked at each other for a while. She smacked me hard and giggled. I chuckled as it barely hurt. I kissed her passionately one last time, as we both went to sleep in our little haven.

I didn't have a dream, this time. Instead, I heard splashing of water in the distance. I opened my eyes a little bit as Zelda was not present by my side. It was fairly bright as it was the afternoon. It got warmer as I sweated a little. I got up a little as I groaned and looked to see my wife had been swimming naked in the body of water in the waterfall. She looked gorgeous as always.

"Hey honey! Good afternoon!" She said splashing around.

"You should've let me go in first to see if it was safe, hun!" I shouted a little bit frowning as I walked over to her. The water was clear and you could see everything underneath.

"Baby! The water is so clear, don't worry. You can see everything!" She shouted as she submerged a little bit. "Come on in! It feels amazing!"

I backed away as I grinned at her. She couldn't stop giggling as she tried to keep her head above the water. I started running and did a side flip in. The water made waves as Zelda couldn't stop laughing. I hid underwater as the waves still made it a little hard to see underwater.

She looked around and smiled playfully.

"Link, honey…?" I tackled her from behind as she gasped and screamed, still laughing.

"Yes, baby?" I smirked at her and held her as she wrapped her arms around my neck again. The water was so amazing and refreshing. Cool, not too cold.

"Oh, nothing." She giggled. "Just wondered where you vanished to."

We held each other and looked into each other's eyes. I kissed her playfully as I bit her lip a little and grinned. I could see her nipples getting hard due to the small chill. She smiled as she bit my lip softly, but this time gave me the most sexy, seducing look I'd ever seen.

"…Don't do that baby…"

She got closer to me as she looked up at me. "Do what...?" She did it again.

I sighed in disbelief. "That…"

"Why not…?" She looked up at me again as it started to get hard down there. Both of us were completely naked. I carried her and roughly placed her on the ground near the shallow water. I stood as I held my manhood rubbing it against her clit. She moaned as my tongue flicked one of her nipples. She started to drip again. She shivered and shook to the breeze and the feeling.

"That's why…" I whispered in her ear. God my wife was so damn sexy. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I rubbed it faster and watched her shake uncontrollably. She moaned for a good while as I never got tired of hearing those sounds. I slowly slid it in and held her hips tightly. She gasped and held one of my arms, looking up at me. She moaned as I got faster. This time, I pushed it up more, hitting her sensitive spot. She gasped and looked at me desperately. It was so sexy.

"B-baby…" She breathed. "N…not like that… please…" I grinned and thrusted harder. Her moans sounded as if she couldn't handle me and I loved it…

"S'what you get… I warned you…" I said as I chuckled. I held her hips as strongly as I could and thrusted faster. Her breasts started to bounce. It turned me on more as the sound could be heard again in between her thighs and my manhood. God… that sound… "Fuck… yeah…"

She moaned louder as she arched her back and started to roll her eyes. I held her back with one hand for a little bit and kept my other on her hip. I leaned down as her breasts bounced uncontrollably in circles. I stuck my tongue out and licked and sucked on one of them. She gasped and grasped the back of my hair while trying to lean her arm against the ground. She still arched back, and as I thrusted deeper and faster, she started to moan so loud, they sounded like soft screams. I looked at her as we stayed that way for a while. I held her hips as tight as I could and shook her hips violently against mine. Her breasts bounced faster as they looked so sexy. I started to feel it again. As Zelda let out a final scream, I took it out this time, as half of it went inside her and half of it spread on her breasts. She rubbed it in and gave me the same look. 'Cheater.' I thought to myself.

"You need to stop that before I murder you down there." I said as I grinned. We both got up and swam to the waterfall. We washed our bodies under the water fall as she spoke, looking absolutely beautiful.

"Oh honey, you already have…" She smirked and rinsed her hair a little and the mess that I left on her breasts. I grinned as I saw her wash it off, rubbing her breasts round and round. I got closer to her again as she did so. She giggled as she had her back to me, I held her from behind.

"Mm…" I bit my lip as I squeezed her bottom and gave it a quick smack. She gasped and squealed as I chuckled. As we finished washing, we started to gather our things as the late afternoon came by. We dried off with my cape and our former clothes. Zelda had put new clothes in the bag she had brought. She changed into a pink bra and a purple see through like long skirt, with a dark purple short skirt under it, covering her. I left my shirt off, but put bottoms on.

We carried our stuff as I ruffled my messy dirty blonde hair. As we walked back toward the place, I held Zelda around my waist. The sun gently peeked over the horizon. Amelia and Sorin wore the same attire as they played in the ocean water. Sorin carried Amelia as he spinned her around against his torso. They both couldn't stop laughing. Zelda and smiled at them and sat down as she held her high heels again. She leaned her head against mine as the sun was setting over the horizon. I kissed her forehead and stared at the water and it's glory. Zelda spoke softly as she stared at the view with me. Sorin and Amelia were to our far left.

"I love you, Link." She sighed as she nuzzled closer to me.

I smiled lovingly as I wrapped my arm around her tighter.

"I love you too, Zelda." As I stared at the horizon, I saw something in the distance. Zelda lifted her head as she saw it as well. My eyes widened as it was a glimpse of another, yet older couple... My parents… They stood next to each other as they smiled at me and waved softly. I couldn't believe my eyes as Zelda and I stood up. As I was about to run over to them, their spirits disappeared into the waves of the ocean. Zelda looked up at me as she held my cheek. I held her hand softly in mine. We looked at the same spot as we smiled at each other. It was at least nice to know that one of my father's wishes had been cherished, as I lived with Zelda, happily, there after…

**A/N: Woo. Finally… done with this story. I wrote everything with a lot of deep thought and devotion within my heart for Link and Zelda. Most moments Link and Zelda shared are related to me and my bf. I made Link act like him, most of the time, and Zelda as myself. And seriously guys, if you have not heard the song, "Clarity" by Zedd, you need to go listen to it… now :3 It's a great and beautiful song and it really helped me with this story. It was really fun writing this story and definitely a great experience; one of the greatest experiences I've ever had. What's ironic too is that whenever the sun was setting in the story, or it was early in the morning, it'd be the same for me at my house. xD Lycoris was the name my bf made up. Me and my bro made up the name Amrel. Daren, Ashia, Nina, and Sorin were made by me ^^ But anyway, really random. "We Run LA" by Dr. Hollywood ft. Ya Boy was playing when I did Link and Zelda's romance scene on the tropical island. Again, Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. (praise his soul) I'm going to be starting summer school and working at the same time, so that should be fun… -_- The tropical straw houses are from my culture, as well as the bridges leading to them, so I thought why not add that in there? ^^ I'm Filipino and part Japanese, heheh. Anyway, maybe I'll write another story for Twilight Princess or Skyward Sword, or maybe Ocarina of Time again. Vote if you'd like. Anyway guys, thanks so much for reading. Greatly appreciated. Have a nice summer! Zelink Forever! ^^ **


End file.
